


Why Me?

by JJtheIntrovert



Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: Alpha Larry, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Ashley is a lesbian icon and I will fight for her until the day i die, Autistic Larry, Discussion of Abortion, Dubious Consent, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mpreg maybe?, Omega Sal, Slow Burn, Teen Romance, They're seniors in this, Travis being Travis, Yeah I'm probably going to add mpreg, all over the age of eighteen, chubby Sal, fbi dont come for me, it's definitely mentioned, its aob you know its gotta be here, no beta we die like men, protective larry, teenagers being stupid
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2019-11-08 21:10:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 25,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17988599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JJtheIntrovert/pseuds/JJtheIntrovert
Summary: Sal was only eighteen, he should have been worried about his SAT's and what college he wanted to go to. Not taking a bunch of pills and blockers at the right time each week, not whether or not he was going to become a teen parent, not what his relationship with his best fucking friend even was anymore, none of that trivial shit.But unfortunately, that's exactly what being an Omega entails.





	1. I Hate Mondays

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my story! This chapter's pretty short for a first chapter, but it's really just an introduction. Enjoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Winter Break has come to an end and it's time to go back to school. But that entails a lot more than Sal had hoped for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys I'm sorry for spamming updates for like a week straight, I'm just going back and editing this hot garbage 🙂

 

When he woke up, Sal felt a bit.... weird. He always felt weird, but this was a different kind of weird, almost like there was pins and needles in his tummy. Sal was prone to nightmares, but surprisingly, he'd had none last night. Maybe that's why he felt weird. But he couldn't shake the feeling something was up. He always got these feelings in his stomach when something was going to happen, and this was a different kind of feeling. He couldn't tell what it was, but he knew he had to be on guard.

He put it in the back of his mind, and for now just stayed snuggled up in his blanket, enjoying the warmth and comfort of his bed. No more sleeping in, not now that Winter Break was done. Nope, now it was just school bags that might as well have been filled with bricks, and douchey Alpha pricks walking the halls like they owned the place. When his alarm finally started buzzing, and the time came to crawl out of bed, he was met with a horrible pain in his lower stomach. Sal doubled over, hugging his stomach and groaning, as sat himself down on his bed. It felt like someone had reached inside him and started twisting his guts around, or had cut him open and left his organs hanging out. The pain faded after a minute or two of deep breathing, and Sal managed to stand again, swaying slightly. Fuck his God like intuition, maybe he had appendicitis or something. It felt like that, anyway. Perhaps he'd ruptured one of his organs. Whatever it was, it hurt like a bitch.

He pulled out some clothes- red skinny jeans and a baggy black hoodie- and didn't bother putting his hair up for once, he was too tired and uncomfortable to do that right now. Once his eye was slipped in and his prosthetic clipped on, he grabbed his school bag and slipped on his sneakers, and left his room.

"Morning dad" he said as he entered the sitting room. Dad was sitting at their sad little kitchen table, eating a bowl of cereal with some coffee, and a paper in hand and Gizmo sleeping at his feet. "Morning son" he replied, not looking up from his paper. Sal would have mentioned the horrid pain in his stomach, but today was his father's day off, and there was nothing he wanted less than to spend a day alone in his apartment with his dad. No way.

The stabbing pain quickly faded to a dull ache in his bowels as he rushed to the elevator. It descended slowly, leaving him with a bit of time to pull himself together, though that was easier said than done. He leaned against the wall of the elevator, gritting his teeth together as the pain returned, stabbing something sensitive right at his center. God, he felt like breaking down in tears. Finally, the elevator came to an abrupt stop, which sent him stumbling slightly. The door opened, slowly as usual, and where Sal expected to see his friends, stood only Larry.

"What's the hold up, man?" Larry asked as he rushed over. He was dressed rather lazily, in his dirty red hoodie and ripped black skinny jeans with some boots on. 

"Sorry, woke up late" Sal lied, coming to a stop in front of him. "Where's Todd?"

"Went ahead. Didn't wanna be late on the first day back. Come on."

The two of them left together, and as soon as he walked out into the cold January air, Sal wished he'd wrapped up better. He felt the hair on his covered arms raised, and rubbed them to quickly warm them up.

"You know what 's starting today?" Larry asked, sticking his hands in his red hoodie pockets as they walked.

Sal looked up at him, quirking an eyebrow under his mask. "Um, school?"

"Yeah, but what else?"

The blue haired boy glanced aside for a moment, wracking his tired brain for any idea. What else was starting up this morning? Maybe something had been announced before the Winter Break that he didn't pay attention to. He thought about it until his head hurt, before sighing, defeated, and looking back at his best friend. "... I'm lost, dude, what is it?"

A nasty smirk spread over Larry's face, one which made Sal feel butterflies in his lower stomach."Sex ed." If Sal's stomach wasn't in knots before, it certainly was now. In sex education, you could count on at least two things: misinformation, and giggly teenagers. He was actually very appreciative of the high school Sex Ed curriculum, at least he was before last year's course, where his Beta class was taught about Alpha biology for three days straight. Anything remotely sexual that was mentioned in that class gave him a raging boner, mostly because the only Alpha he could really picture was Larry. 

"You okay?"

Sal was finally pulled from his train of thought as his eyes naturally wandered to meet Larry's, who was looking down at him, a hint of concern in his deep brown eyes, which made Sal's heart melt. Larry was so sweet and caring and protective, and he didn't even mean to be, what with his natural Alpha instincts. Just seeing those eyes nearly made Sal disappear into his fantasies again.

"I'm fine, Lar" he answered, smiling, though it was hidden beneath his mask. Larry backed off a bit, looking at the pavement ahead of them, yet again looking bored. "Sex ed is shit."

"I know. At least you're not in Class B. It's absolute hell in there."

His friend chuckled a bit, rolling his eyes. His laugh always made Sal's heart flutter. "Please, you don't know hell until you've been through the week-long program they force on us."

Sal, unlike the others in his class, was actually pretty happy with just being a Beta. It was probably the most normal thing about him, considering his freakish blue hair and mauled face. Sal really just wasn't interested in everything that came with being an Alpha. He was never really the biggest fan of stereotypes, but when it came to Alpha's, there was at least a few things one needed to be a 'Proper' Alpha. Larry was the perfect example of that. He was probably the farthest thing you'd expect an Alpha to be, but still, he showed the typical traits of one. Natural muscular build, confident and level headed demeanor, overprotective of those close to them, all the normal most recognizable signs. And if there was one thing that Larry was, it was overprotective, especially of his friends. Sal shivered remembering the day he'd told Larry about the note Travis had stuck in his locker. The things he said, the things he did. Sal could never have imagined Larry reacting so violently, but still, it made a blush creep to his face knowing he'd dislocated some prick's jaw and gotten two months detention just for him, little old Sal Fisher.

"God, the things they say about others in that class." Larry's words pulled him out of his own head, as he looked over in time to see his friend sigh, his breath white smoke in the air. "it's like they're not even human."

"Good to know that Alpha's have a superiority complex" Sal replied casually, which got a little chuckle out of his giant friend.

"Not me, my dude. Like, for real, they don't teach us much about Betas, not that there's much to learn. No offense-"

"-None taken."

"-But all the shit they teach us about Omegas is just... fucked. Not to mention everyone else in the class is a dumbass nightmare, literally all they talk about is fucking and claiming one."

Sal glanced aside for a moment, silent as he was stuck in his own head. "What exactly do they teach you? About Omegas, I mean. They don't teach us much, don't expect any of us to get one, I guess."

"It's not very great" Larry sighed, shaking his head slightly. "All this stuff about... bodies and... sex and stuff, just... ew. This year we're meant to learn about care during heat and... ugh..."

Sal couldn't help but laugh a bit. "Please don't  tell me they're gonna teach you guys how to have sex."

Larry immediately turned to look down at him, his hand going to his chest, an insulted expression crossing his face. "Me? How dare you assume I don't know how to fuck?"

"You? Larry I've seen you talk to girls, your hopeless."

"Who needs to talk to em? I'm fluent in body language."

Sal sighed and immediately covered his eyes, which sent Larry into a fit of laughter. "Fuck you" the blue haired boy spat. His friend was practically doubled over, holding his stomach as he screamed with laughter. It wasn't funny, it really wasn't. Sal didn't want to get hard over him this early in the morning.

The two arrived at school shortly after, it was only a couple of blocks away, and Sal headed straight for his lockers to dumb his homework books before class, with Larry practically hanging off him. As they approached their lockers, Sal spotted a rather pale girl, dressed in a nice purple dress and black tights with her hair chopped short.

"Hey Ashley" Sal stated, stopping in front of his own locker. Ashley quickly looked over to him, surprised, but quickly smiled. "Hey guys! Haven't seen you all week."

"Nice hair" Larry said casually, which made a little blush creep to Ash's face. Sal was ninety percent sure she was gay, but even the gayest of Beta's could get flustered at a compliment from an Alpha. "R-Really? Thanks" she replied, rather shyly, as she messed with the end of her hair, which had recently been chopped short.

"Hey guys, what's the hold up?"

He glanced over his shoulder to see who was talking, who happened to be Neil, approaching them with his arm wrapped loosely around Todd, who of course has his nose stuck in a book. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Larry smile. "What's it matter if we're late? It's not like they teach us anything. Nothing you don't know already.

Neil scoffed and rolled his eyes, smirking. Todd tore his eyes off of his book to glare at Larry, his face going a bit red. "Come on guys, we need to go." Nobody dared to object (whatever Todd said went). Larry and Neil started heading down the hall towards their class, waving goodbye as they did so. The three Betas waved goodbye in response, heading off together towards their own class B classrooms. Sal couldn't help but feel a pang of sadness as he and Larry separated, and that sure as hell didn't help his cramps.


	2. Sexual Education

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sal has a jolly good time in class.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short one lads. I know this might seem crap, but I promise I have a clear vision of where this is going, I just don't have the foggiest clue how to start it

Sal didn't hate a lot of things, but he'd always hated how Omegas were treated. People could call him an activist or a feminist or a crazy leftist or whatever they wanted, he didn't give a damn. He could still vividly remember his first class, at eight years old, when his entire class had been taught the difference between Alphas, Beta's and Omega's. As little kids all they knew was what their parents had told them, which could be boiled down to 'Alphas rule and Omegas drool'. It only got worse once he'd started high school. His Alpha classmates loved to bully him for everything, from his prosthetic face to his fluorescent blue pigtails. He only ever reacted when they'd call him an Omega. Sal didn't take kindly to jokes or insults made about Omegas, whether it was to him or to someone else. His own mother had been one, and Sal couldn't have been more grateful to have her, even if it was only for the first five years of his life. Had he not, he probably wouldn't have the respect that no one else really had for Omegas.

The bottom of his stomach ached as he wandered the halls behind Todd and Ash, who chattered away about whatever had happened over the weekend, and he was in so much pain he could barely keep his attention on walking. His bowels felt like burning hot rocks, heavy enough to drop right out of him, and it felt as if hands were reaching inside him and twisting his guts around. God, the pain was so bad his legs had gone numb. He just wanted to sit down. His head was spinning. He needed to sit down or he'd collapse.

Sal barely noticed he was being spoken to until Todd split up from them, headed towards his own class and leaving him alone with Ashley, who was staring at him worriedly, trying to get his attention. "Sal are you okay?"

"H-Huh? O-Oh, yeah" he mumbled in response, turning his head to look at her properly. He could see it in her face that she didn't believe it, as she looked him up and down, biting her glossy bottom lip to silence herself. "You don't look fine..."

"I'm sick" Sal said, rather simply, as he looked back to the floor, holding his arms to keep them from shaking. He just needed to focus on getting to his class. Once he was there he'd be fine. Ashley clearly didn't believe him, but she said nothing else about it as they continued walking the mostly deserted halls. It felt like an eternity before they finally got there, and the noise of the room made Sal's head spin. He practically fell into a free seat, Ash quickly taking up the desk next to him, and reaching over to put her hand on his shoulder as he held his aching head in his hand. "Are you okay?" she whispered, though to him, it seemed like the loudest thing in the room.

Before he got the chance to respond, the door of the class room opened, and the constant chatter from the many students was silenced by a yell from their teacher. Sal, feeling as if his head was about to pop, cracked his eyes open and raised his head to look. It was one of the homeroom teachers, one he didn't know the name of, accompanied by a middle aged woman dressed in a mint blouse and black pants, not the woman who usually taught their sex ed courses. Sal's sense receptors had been badly damaged in the childhood incident that left him faceless, but he could still pick up the distinct smell of an Alpha. An Alpha teaching a Beta class, of course.

"Class" announced their homeroom teacher, a pudgy middle aged man with a receding hairline and thick lensed glasses. Most students fell silent and organised themselves into their seats. "this is Miss Baxter, she'll be leading your Sex Education class for the next three days."

"Where's Marie Ann?" one boy from the back of the room asked.

"Ms. FitzPatrick is unwell today, down with a nasty flu spout. But Ms.Baxter here is able to answer all your questions just as well."

There was a few nervous murmurs amongst the overcrowded class. Marie Ann, a lovely guidance counselor in her sixties, had taught their sex Ed classes at least since Sal's first year, and she was quite lovely. She didn't shame anyone, and always scolded the kids that laughed during the class.

Ms. Baxter coughed to clear her throat, which had everyone in the room looking at her. A calm, confident smile crossed her lips as she took a step forward, looking out across the class. "Hello Students, my name is Miss Baxter, though if you would prefer you can call me Rose. Now, would it be safe to assume that you are all Betas?"

"Hobbs isn't!" one of the boys from the back of the room exclaimed.

"Shut up, Bradley!" another one snapped, which sent a few students into a fit of giggles.

Rose Baxter just shook her head slightly, smiling. "I thought so. Now, it would be safe to assume that none of you are Alphas, as the average years of presentation are long behind you, while we all know the average age for an Omega to present is seventeen. Do we have anyone here who's seventeen or younger?"

A few students raised their hands.

"Now, obviously not all Omegas present at seventeen exactly, some present several years before or after, but it is possible that few among you are yet to present, though I doubt that any of you are within that special five percent. This year's classes will be focused on Omegan biology, what to do when an Omega presents and how to spot early signs that a child may present as one when older. Does anyone here know what happens when an Omega first presents?" More hands, and Rose quickly pointed to a girl in the front. "They enter heat!" she quickly answered. "Correct!" Rose exclaimed, which made Sal feel like shockwaves hit his head. He had a sort of black out after that, everything around him practically disappearing as he focused on that pounding within his head, and that twisting pain in his stomach. He felt as if something inside him was fighting to get out, like something out of a horror or alien movie. He found little comfort in that thought, managing to tear his mind away from the pain as his mind wandered to thinking about some movies. Maybe he and Larry could watch some horror movies together. Sal would pretend to be scared just to press himself close to Larry, and knowing Larry, he'd be awkward and not know what to do. Then they'd laugh awkwardly. He loved Larry when he was awkward. "Sal? Sal!" Sal finally opened his eyes again, the bright light spilling into the classroom making his head ache. His vision was blurry for a moment before he focused on it, and saw that all the students surrounding him were staring, and Rose was stood right in front of his desk, staring down at him, with the most judgey bitter expression she could probably pull. "Having a nice sleep, young man?" she asked. He stuttered a bit, looking down, panicking a bit. "N-No miss." "Good. Then you'll kindly repeat to me the symptoms of heat." Sal wracked his brain for the symptoms he'd been taught over the past few years, but his mind was so heated, and he felt like his brain was turning to liquid. "I-I.... It's..... Increased body temperature, and, um... c-cramps-" "Very good, you remembered something you were taught in third grade" Rose replied, rather bitterly. Sal was starting to really not like this lady. "Now, can you tell me why their body temperatures increase and they're struck with cramps?" "There's..... It's the eggs, right?" he replied, a bit unsurely, as he looked up at her. It hadn't really occurred to him until now to be scared. A tall, angry Alpha woman leaning over him, looking for a correct answer to something he hadn't paid attention to. Strangely enough, Sal didn't feel scared. He felt something else, in the bottom of his stomach, a pang of warmth. Then a painful ache between his legs. With a quick glance down, his eyes went wide as he glanced at the obvious bump in his pants. Jesus Christ, was he really getting hard now?" "The eggs?" Rose's voice made him snap his attention back to her as he nodded quickly, swallowing the lump in his throat. "Y-Yes! Eggs from Ovaries dropping from the first time! It's like a sudden rush of... eggs... or something..." He could hear several giggles from the room around him, but he didn't care. He honestly just wanted to die. Headaches, cramps, shakes and a hard-on all at once? If God was real he would take him now. "Well, I wouldn't put it quite like that, but you are correct." Rose turned her back to him, and he let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding in. "An Omega's first heat is the first time they ovulate. Ovulation for Omega's is far different from a female Beta's. Rather than releasing few eggs over a long period of time, Omega's will release several eggs, tens at a time, over a period of three or four days." Without notice, the classroom's lights were switched off, leaving them in total darkness until the projector switched on and lit up the wall at the front of the room. Sal was thrilled at the sudden switch of the lights, his eyes finally being given a rest from the horribly bright lights. Once the projector had warmed up, and the blue loading screen disappeared, they were presented with a slide that showed a diagram of a human womb. "An Omega's first heat is triggered by a stimulating interaction: be it romantically or sexually. While the womb has always been there, it only develops and grows to it's full size during an omega's late teen years, the optimal time for mating. Once it has fully developed, the muscle valves here and here-" She pointed to two spots on the diagram, right where the ovarian tubes connected with the ovaries. "-that eggs may exit. An Omega expels approximately ninety to one hundred and thirty eggs every heat, which is the reason behind their excessive and painful cramps. Now, who can tell me the reason behind an Omega's increased body temperature?" "It causes dehydration!" a boy, sitting in front of Sal, practically jumped out of his seat. "Correct, but why?" Sal was about to doze off again when another hand shot right into the air- one right beside him. "The heart pumps extra blood around the body to support the uterus during heat!" Ash quickly answered, which took him by surprised. Since when did she know about this kind of stuff? "This raises the body temperature and makes them dehydrated!" "Correct!" Rose exclaimed again, pointing to Ash, who beamed proudly. The symptoms she went over sounded absolutely horrible, and Sal couldn't imagine going through that for days at a time. He always knew heats were awful, but Omega's usually had their Alphas with them to take the edge off it. Being alone, for three or four days, in crippling pain and cold sweats. Jesus, Mother Nature was cruel. A single Omega would practically be fucked if a good jerk off wouldn't make it any better. Speaking of, Sal's own little 'problem' had yet to die down, if anything it had just gotten worse. He crossed his legs several ways trying to make it better, but all it really did was make it hurt more. "Now, I know you're all probably going to be a bit giggly during the next portion of our lesson, but I ask you, please refrain from laughing at what you are about to hear." The power point suddenly changed from various diagrams of wombs to something that sent chills down the young Beta's spine, something he'd never hoped to see again after last year. "As you can see here" Rose stated, pointing to the two different diagrams shown. "This is what an Alpha's genitalia looks like, more or less. The female's is smaller as a result of much less testosterone in her system, as well as her testicles being within her body where a Beta female's ovaries usually sit. But of course, you already know this. The one thing that both sex's share, other than relative shape, is the knot located at the base of the penis. This will swell during a rut-" "Can I go to the bathroom?" His voice rang out, much more dry and small than he'd expected. Though he kept his head down, he could still feel the curious stares from his classmates. "Really? You couldn't have gone before class?" Rose asked, crossing her arms and glaring at him disapprovingly. 

"Please? I really have to go.." She let out a tsk, rolling her eyes and nodding her head, signalling his permission to leave. If he wasn't in agony Sal would have jumped from his seat.

Once he was in the safe security of a locked bathroom cubicle, Sal pulled out his phone, hands shaking rather violently as he tried to text Larry. He'd spelt it wrong, but he honestly couldn't care less as he shakily pressed send, and waited. He was stuck in there, laying his head back against the wall of the locked cubicle, his breathing quickly becoming more and more fast and erratic. He thought he'd have gotten used to it at this point, but no, he hadn't. When he thought he'd finally adjust to the pain, it got even worse, and had him in a moaning mess all over again. The door to the bathroom opened several times while he was in there, and each time, he eagerly unlocked his door to see who it was, and was bitterly disappointed when it wasn't who he expected.

Finally, after what felt like hours, the door opened again, and he finally smelt the undeniable scent of an Alpha. Just not the Alpha he wanted. Through the gap at the bottom of his cubicle door, he could see shoes quickly cross the tiled floor, and the door to the cubicle right beside his open. A barely audible 'zip', and a few seconds later, whoever it was stopped pissing and left the cubicle, stopping right in front of the door to Sal's. "What the fuck?" That voice made the blue boy shiver. That nagging voice that pissed him off everyday, made his school life an absolute misery. "Leave me alone, Travis." He heard a laugh, and a bump against the door: Travis was leaning against it. "Why do you smell like that?" "Smell like what?" Anxious, Sal lifted his arm, sniffing slightly. He wasn't really sweaty, he smelt much more like... something sweet. The fuck? "You smell like you're wearing fucking perfume" the Alpha leaning against the door chuckled. "Tryna impress your boyfriend?" "Says you. What's your cologne called? Au-de-douche?" Sal bit back. Travis did smell a bit off today, and not Friday gym-class off. He never had the most appealing smell, but today something was different about it, or maybe Sal was just smelling better for some reason. Whatever it was, that unmistakable hint in his scent, the one that asserted him as an Alpha, made heat pool in the bottom of Sal's stomach. "Ooh, your words hurt me, Sally Face." His teasing manner was just making Sal's problem worse. Fuck, of all the Alpha's, why Travis? He didn't want to get-off to the thought of some raging homosexual prick! "Anyway, what is that? Smells like Butterscotch or something. Where'd you get it?" "I'm not wearing any, douchebag, leave me alone!" "Just tell me, I like it-" "Travis?" Sal remained silent as a new voice echoed throughout the boys room, a new, much more familiar scent filling the room, and Sal was instantly calmed. Finally, after what seemed like Goddamn decades, Larry was here. "Oh" he heard Travis say. "Oooooh, I see. Here to meet your little boyfriend..?" "Get fucked, Travis" Larry stated, and even behind the door, Sal could tell he was rolling his eyes. Travis huffed slightly, and finally stopped leaning against the door of his cubicle. "Whatever. Just a head's up, he's wearing perfume, and it's pretty overpowering~" Travis chuckled as he left, the boys bathroom remaining silent for several moments before Larry spoke up again. "Sal-" 

Sal practically kicked his cubicle door open, which made Larry jump back against the sink, his sleepy eyes staring at him. "Where have you been?" he practically cried, pulling himself up and stumbling out into the open.

"The teacher caught me with my phone" the Alpha replied, looking him up and down, a flicker of concern in his deep brown eyes. "It's only been like fifteen minutes, dude, calm down-"

"Calm!? Larry I-I'm sick, I-I can't stay calm." Sal grabbed at his unruly blue hair- He'd only washed it yesterday and already it was ruined with grease and sweat- as tears poured down his face behind his prosthetic. Larry was on him instantly, placing his hands on Sal's thin shoulders. The touch calmed him instantly, and he wanted nothing more than to lean in and cling to him, and never let go.

"How are you sick?"

"I-I... I-I-I'm having pain in... i-in here..." he mumbled, his voice wavering as he pulled away and places his hand over his lower stomach. "And..... m-my head..... it.... it's hurting.... and I'm r-really hot... I.. I can't-"

Sal went silent, stunned for a moment as Larry put his hand over the mouth of his prosthetic. "Don't worry, it's okay. Let's skip."

He shook his head a bit, struggling to get his sentence out, only to be cut off again by Larry. "Dude, don't stress, I'm not missing out on anything, really."

There really was no point in arguing, when Larry said something it always went. Not cause anyone was scared of him, no, he was just a stubborn bitch. Sal didn't say another word as Larry took him by the arm, half-dragging him out of the boys bathroom and down the halls towards the front entrance.

"He's a bastard" Sal mumbled, breaking the long silence. Larry gave him a curious glance. "Yeah, he is. What did he do?"

"Nothing, just talked shit. If anyone needs to learn to fuck, it's probably him."

That earned him a little chuckle from his Alpha friend, as the two of them left the school, and carried on down the road.


	3. Comatose Bros Before Hoes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Comatose Bros, Zelda, popcorn and cuddling. What could go wrong?

Snow gradually began to fall the closer they got to the apartments. Larry's skin was painfully cold beneath his shirt and hoodie, and his legs were shaky as he took long, fast strides forward, practically dragging Sally behind him. Even though he was a freezing, jittering mess, the little blue man was clearly much worse for wear. It was fucking baltic outside, yet Larry could still see the sweat stains under his arms and down his back.

Whatever it was, Larry hoped it wasn't serious. It would suck if Sal got pulled out of school for a few days, without him around he'd probably punch Travis.

He really didn't mind skipping, if anything he was thrilled to be out of that stuffy classroom with other obnoxious Alpha's (and Travis hurling balls of paper at him from across the room). He was honestly looking for an excuse to leave, and that text from Sal was perfect. Sure, the teacher caught him looking at his phone and yelled at him in front of the class for like ten minutes, but he didn't care.

Sal had stopped trying to speak pretty shortly after they'd stumbled out of school, now he just clung tightly to Larry, dragging his feet along the pavement as he was pulled forward. Larry sighed, a bit shakily, as he pulled them through the front door of Addison Apartments. The air felt hot and tingly against his frozen skin, but he didn't have much time enjoy it as Sal's legs gave out under him, and he quickly fell against the Alpha.

"Woah!" Larry cried, managing to grab him in mid air, and gently lower him to the ground. "Sal are you okay!? Sal?! Sal!"

With a pitiful groan, he let his tired blue eyes fluttered closed, heaving with breath. Larry was stuck there, with his best friend practically unconscious at his feet.In a moment of pure panic, he grabbed him under the shoulders and hauled him to his feet, hooking his arm under Sal's knees,and scooping him up into his arms before he had the chance to fall to the ground again. "Come on, little dude" he mumbled, heaving a bit at the effort of holding him. Sal was quick to press his face into Larry's shoulder, loosely grabbing onto Larry's hoodie. "Thanks, bro..." he muttered.

Larry felt his face heat up, and couldn't help but smile a bit as he looked down at the boy cradled in his arms. Sal had fallen asleep at his place many times before, and honestly, the little guy was goddamn adorable when he snuggled up close to the warmest thing near him (a pillow, a blanket, Larry) and cuddled it for the rest of the night. The guy slept like a goddamn baby!

He struggled a bit with pressing the button for the elevator and putting the keycard in, but he managed to do it without dropping Sal. By the time they were downstairs, and Larry had managed to kick open both the door to his apartment and to his bedroom, his arms were aching from the effort of carrying Sal (he was a lot heavier then he looked).

"There you go." Larry grunted slightly as he gently laid him down on the bed, only getting an uncomfortable moan from the Beta. "It's too bright..." Sal muttered, covering his eyes with shaking hands. Larry was quick to close the door that led to the rest of the apartment, leaving the bedroom in pretty much complete darkness. "Do you know what's going on?" he asked, making sure to keep his voice down to not make it worse.

"I dunno, I've n-never felt anything like th-this before..." He could see Sal sit up in the darkness. "L-Larry I'm hot... a-and cold.... o-oh God..."

Larry was quick to panic, sitting on the edge of the bed beside him and pulling the hair out of the Beta's face. "D-Don't worry! I-I'll get you some water, just sit back and get comfy."

The Alpha was quick to his feet and out the door instantaneously, heading into the kitchen. It didn't seem odd, what he was doing, to him at least. He was used to doing stuff like this for his friends, whether they asked him to or not. Sal was sick, and Larry was the only one around to help him.

 _Maybe it's time_ , that voice in his head, the one that never had good suggestions, said. He put it to the back of his mind instantly. Of all the times to ask your best out on a date, this was not a good one.

"Do you need-"

Larry was frozen in place, eyes wide and jaw agape, staring in shock at the scene unfolding on his bed. Sal had discardeed his sweat-drenched hoodie on the floor, exposing his adorable little pudgy stomach and wide curvaceous hips. Larry didn't get to see him shirtless often, and he probably would have had a hard on had he not noticed sweaty and blotchy the Beta's skin was. Sal just stared at him blankly for a moment, before looking away. "It.... It's hot....." he mumbled,crossing his arms over his chest, a bit embarrassed.

"Y-Yeah! H-Hot, u-um..." Larry was certain his face was burning red as he shakily placed the cold glass into his friend's hand. "You... D-Do you need anything else?" he asked, a little more awkward then he would have liked.

"Nah, I'm okay" the little guy replied, reaching behind his head to unbuckle his mask and take a sip from his water. Larry nodded in response, shifting uncomfortably in his spot, shoving his hands into his hoodie pockets, as he looked the other way to hide his reddening face. "So... uh...... do you wanna, um, play some games or something?"

"Yeah dude, let's finish Zelda or something."

Larry quickly grabbed the game cartridge from the shelf nailed to the wall above his tv, and slip it into his nintendo 64, grabbing the controller and sitting on the end of his bed with Sal. "I wanna go first" the blue boy stated, reaching to grab the controller. Larry leaned away, holding it out of his reach as a smirk crossed his lips. "No way, you finished last time."

"No I didn't! You rage quit and nearly broke the 64!"

He chuckled and passed the controller to the little man and loosely wrapped his arm around him, smiling as he felt Sal lean against him and lay his head on his shoulder. The two took turns, swapping the controller each time either of them died.

As he started warming up again (mostly thanks to Sal's insane body heat), Larry had hardly noticed that his senses, previously numbed from the cold, had returned and he could smell again.The usual horrific mixture of weed and paint as well as his own natural scent didn't surprise him, but something else tickled his nostrils, something much sweeter than he was used to. It was like a mix of toffee and bubblegum. He couldn't help but look over at Sal, who seemed to be the source of the sickly sweet smell. He wasn't even facing him, just staring at the screen, engrossed in the game for a few moments before suddenly turning his head to face him. "What?"

Larry looked back to the screen, seeing that Sal had gotten a game over, and was holding the controller out to him. "Oh" he mumbled, a bit surprised, before looking away, an awkward blush spreading over his cheeks. "Y'know I'm getting kinda bored, I think we've done enough of it for now... wanna watch a movie or something?"

Sal nodded in response and was quick to stand, and Larry could see as he walked to grab a movie from the shelf above the tv that he was still shaking, clearly not feeling much better. "You have nothing good.." he mumbled, which made the Alpha chuckle slightly. "Well we've got really different tastes."

"Hm... I wanna watch something scary..."

"Nothing scares you. You're goddamn fearless."

"Heh. The you've never seen me around a dog.."

Larry chuckled slightly, and shuffled backwards on his bed until his back touched the headboard. After several silent minutes of browsing, Sal put 'Alien' into the old vcr and sat back down with Larry, cuddling into his side again, his eyes glued to the tv. "I'm hungry..." Larry muttered, his arm slowly and gradually lowering under it was around Sal's waist.

"Hm...... me too...." the blue boy mumbled. His eyes weren't even open anymore, as he hid his face in Larry's shoulder, his shaky hand gripped a fistful of the Alpha's hoodie. Larry couldn't help but smile, no doubt dorkily, and run his hand through Sal's unusually damp hair. They probably looked so gay, but he couldn't care, Sal was absolutely gorgeous lying half naked on top of him.

"I want nachos... can you get nachos?" he mumbled, voice a bit mumbled as he pressed his face into his Alpha friend's shoulder. Larry chuckled a bit, struggling for a few moments to get out of the little guy's grip. He swung his long legs over the bed before stumbling over to the door, stepping on several piles of clothes and whatever else lived on the floor of his room, and into the sitting room.

He closed the door behind him, keeping the light out, and wandered into the kitchen. He looked through the cabinet's, huffing a bit in annoyance as he found practically nothing, and grabbed an uncooked bag of popcorn.

Two minutes went by, two minutes of him alone with his thoughts, before the microwave beeped, signalling that the popcorn was done. He pulled it out and opened the burning hot bag, and sighed a bit, before shaking up the bag of slightly burned popcorn and dumping it into a large bowl he'd pulled from the cabinet. Just as he turned, headed back to his room, the fridge caught his eye, and another bad idea crossed his mind. He quickly put the bowl down and opened it, grabbing out two cans of beer, and continuing on his merry way. Surely mom wouldn't notice.

"I hope popcorn's oka-" What Larry saw made him freeze. The room was silent, save for the low noise coming from the tv, and the deep, desperate pants coming from the boy on his bed.

Sal had stripped from his red skinny jeans, up on his knees on the bed, his boxers around his ankles and his embarrassingly hard dick in full view. There was a small damp patch forming on the sheets beneath him, something that was too dark to just be sweat. Managing to tear his eyesight away from _that_ , Larry looked him in the eyes, stuck for words. Sal just stared at him,fresh tear tracks running down his raw, red, scarred face, as he wore an expression that made the Alpha's heart ache.

"L-Larry..." he said, his voice cracking as fresh tears began to run down his face. "... H-Help..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof this chapter was a bit of a doozy to write. Anyway I want to say thanks to everyone reading, leaving kudos, leaving comments, everything! Honestly this story is so fun to write cuz I get to hear feedback from you all and chat about it!
> 
> Anyway, Sal needs help, and Larry's always been one to help. What should he do?~


	4. Heated (Part 1) ((Smut))

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get a bit heated in Larry's room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I'm not dead
> 
> I know I've been gone for about two weeks, but I have good reason, as I got struck with a MOTHERFUCK of writers block. I know there's not a lot here, but I debated for a while if I should write this in Sal or Larry's pov. In the end, I decided on larry, though that may change next chapter~
> 
> I'll state here, this is pretty smutty bit there's no outright sex in this chapter. Also they're legal adults in this! I'll update the tags soon enough, I promise lol, but yep. This is the first thing even remotely sexual I've written, and I find it really, really hard to write so that's why it takes so long! Also if I posted it in it's fully it would probably take me three months and be 6000+ words
> 
> Tell me what you want to happen next chapter! Should they do the do, or do you want me to skip that and go straight to the aftermath??

The room was heavy with silence, that sickly sweet sugary smell returning even stronger than before. It was definitely coming from Sal, but how? He was a Beta, Beta's didn't have a scent!

"S... Sal" he mumbled, taking a cautious step forward. "W.... What are you-"

"I-I was trying to get off" Sal stuttered. He held his shaking hands into his chest, as if afraid to touch anything. "You... I-I thought y-you'd b-be g-gone for a while, a-and I t-touched m-myself and it......" He stopped, staring up at Larry with big teary blue eye. He slowly held out one of his shaking hands, and Larry quickly took a step forward to grab his wrist and pull him forward. The Beta's fingers were coated in something clear and slick that glimmered slightly in the light spilling in from the sitting room.

"What's this?" Larry made sure to keep his voice low, not wanting to make him any more upset.

Sal glanced down for a moment, nervous, almost looking unsure of what to say. "It.... it came out of me.. I-I'm f-fucking wet, Larry, h-how is that-"

"Hey hey, calm down. There's no reason to panic." He held the Beta's shaking wrists, pulling them away from his chest and held his hands as he sat down beside him. Sal blinked his tears away and nodded, shakily, though he didn't seem to calm down by much.

"Do you..." Larry stopped himself from finishing, and glanced away as he swallowed the nervous lump in his throat. "D-Do you want me to look at it?"

Sal didn't respond right away, just shifted around a bit nervously, pulling away and crossing his hands over his stomach. "If... I-If you don't... m-mind..." Of course Larry didn't mind. He really didn't mind.

'Don't Larry, don't you fucking dare, this is not the time' he scolded, but of course, the blood rushed to between his legs.

Sal seemed calm, laying on his back on the bed, and spreading his shaking legs to give the Alpha a better look, and true to his word, clear slick was coming right out of him. He probably would have thought it was hot, had he not been horrified. What was this?

Without even thinking, Larry reached his hand out, poking at the Beta's wet hole. Sal let out a gasp, snapping his legs shut and grabbing at the ruined bedsheets. Larry instantly pulled away, holding his hands up, panicked. "I-I'm sorry-"

"D-Do that again..."

Had he heard that right? Maybe he was so aroused the blood flow to his brain had been cut off. Sal couldn't have said that, he was just hearing things, surely. "W...What-"

"Please... I... It makes it better..."

Larry stayed there frozen as the Beta shakily opened his legs again, this time further than before. The arousal in his scent got stronger by the second, which really didn't help the growing problem hidden in Larry's jeans. Slowly, circled Sal's small,puckered hole, getting a loud pleasured whine in response. "I-Is this okay?" he asked as he looked up, glimpsing the Beta

Sal gave a breathy moan in return, nodding his head frantically as he moved he pressed his hips forward. "... C-Can you d-do more? P-Please..."

"More? L-Like finger-fuck you or something?! Sal I don't-"

"Larry I don't care what you do, j-just fucking do something!"

The brunette just stuttered, swallowing the lump in his throat as he reached his shaking hand down, wrapping it around Sal's erect member. He was met with an instant gasp, and his best friend suddenly jolted his hips. "Move! F-Fuck Larry, move! Please!"

Larry, scared and a bit mesmerized, started to move his hand up and down the Beta's length, leaving him in a stuttering moaning mess, still yet to come. Gradually, he pushed his index and his middle fingers into him, earning a cry of shock and pleasure that made his own cock throb painfully.

"You like this?" he asked quietly, smirking a bit as he glimpsed Sal, biting his own lip like he was in utter agony. He quickly nodded his head, letting out a high pitched moan as he grabbed at the bedsheets.

Sal laid there, panting and moaning and squirming in pleasure as the Alpha moved his fingers in and out. It made him the slightest bit proud knowing he did this, that Sal was like this because of him. He tried not to let that go to his head (just cause he was an Alpha didn't mean he had to be a douche).

"Fuck, Sal" he muttered, a bit breathlessly, as he pulled his fingers out of the Beta's slick, tight hole. "You're really, really wet... Is it cause of me?"

Sal whined a bit, almost needily, before opening one of his teary, dazed blue eyes to glance at him. "I-I'm always wet for you.." he mumbled, his voice barely above a whisper, though Larry still hear him.

"Really?" Larry chuckled a bit as he pushed himself up a bit further, pinning his arms either side of Sal. "Then maybe we can... take this-" He didn't even finish before Sal grabbed him by the face and pulled him down into a hasty kiss. He jumped slightly, though quickly leaned into it, pulling Sal's hands away from his face and pinning him the the bed by his wrists. The messy kissing continued for a few minutes, along with Sal grabbing at his hair and pulling him down for more. He was just so fucking needy, and Larry  _loved_ it.

Eventually, they pulled apart, both panting harshly, and Larry rushed to pull his hoodie off. Just as he pulled his shirt over his head, he felt Sal's hot, sweaty hand brush off his lower stomach. He rushed to pull his shirt over his head and looked down, glimpsing Sal's hand on his lower stomach.

"W-What-"

Sal gasped slightly, instantly pulling his hand away, staring at him rather fearfully. "S-Sorry" he mumbled, casting his eyes down, almost shamefully. Larry couldn't help but stare at him for a moment, the euphoria quickly fading as his brain puzzled to figure out what had happened. It was a few moments before he realized the Beta was feeling for any abs.

 

"Heh, it's fine.." Larry's face was probably already beat red, but that little move made him pretty flustered. "Are.... you sure you're up for-"

Arms wrapped around his neck again, pulling him into another deep kiss. He undid his jeans as best he could, keeping one arm around the Beta that was practically sucking his face off, and leaving his clothes abandoned beside the bed as they continued.


	5. Stuck Together (Smut)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Do you ever just... casually chat to your vro while his cock is stuck inside you??

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I've risen from the dead to bring you guys another shitshow if Sally Face aob!
> 
> Now I know I've been gone for a while, but I've had a bitch if writers block and my dog got hit by a car, so...😳
> 
> Anyway, next smut chapter is up, and it was BAD to write. It's also bad to read! I'm super bad at writing smut so everything from now ok will (hopefully) be better and updated more often.

Sal wasn't too sure what happened, the last thing he could clearly remember was reaching into his jeans to jerk himself off and feeling something unusually wet, then pulling his jeans and underwear off, absolutely terrified. Then Larry came in and everything got a bit hazy.

He didn't have the slightest clue what was wrong, but it felt familiar somehow. Not that he'd felt it, but that he'd heard of it before. If his mind were clearer he probably would have been able to figure it out, but whatever it was, it made him horny as fuck and he wasn't one to refuse a free handjob.

He wrapped his arms around Larry's neck again, pulling him into another deep kiss, as the Alpha did his best to undo his own jeans and dump them beside the bed.

 _God yes_ , was all he could think. _Fuck me, fill me, I don't wanna be able to walk once you're done._

Thoughts like that scared him. Sure, he thought of Larry like that sometimes, when it was late and dark and he was alone in his room with a hard on and nothing but his hand and imagination to fix it. But he'd always imagined it to be slow, and gentle, and nice and safe. Not this. This was going fast.

"S-Sal..." After several minutes of deep, desperate kissing, the Alpha pulled away, panting a bit harshly. "I-Is this okay?" He asked, as he trailed his hands down Sal's torso to push his hips again, clearly signifying what he wanted to do and asking for permission. Usually it was an act that would have made Sal's heart swell, but now all it did was piss him off.

"Just shut up and put it in already" he mumbled, his voice a slight bit raspy from such harsh kissing, which he tried to get right back into though Larry pulled away, shocked.

He didn't really mean to be that blunt, but fuck it, it hurt and he needed something to distract him from the pain, badly. Larry was so gentle and patient with everything he did, and all it did was make Sal want him more, but right now he didn't need slow and gentle, he just needed something.

His desire took over his mind like a cloud, a dense cloud, drowning out everything else but one thing. He wanted Larry, no, he _needed_ him. And the whole time, Sal just wanted to tug his hair and tell him to go faster.

Larry was such a gentle person, even now as he forced his erect member into Sal, stretching out his tiny tight hole, he was obviously holding back, and Sal didn't want that. He nearly grabbed the Alpha by the hips and pulled him in, just to feel it at full force, but of course he didn't. Larry kept his wrists pinned firmly to the bed, and Sal couldn't be more happy. He wasn't worthy of this, of an Alpha's touch. He was just a ruined, mangled, disfigured Beta. What did he do to deserve this?

Neither of them lasted very long in the end, they were teenagers after all. Sal became a whining shaking mess, coming as soon as Larry pushed into his slick, ready opening, nearly making him scream in pleasure. Fuck yes was all he could think. It burned and it hurt but it hurt so good. Things were hazy but he loved it. God, this was a thousand times better than masturbation, he never thought it would be this good. It hurt in so many ways that wouldn't normally hurt, but dear God he had never felt pleasure like this.

The Alpha wasn't much better than him, and was clearly trying (and failing) to hold in his moans. He stopped moving for a moment, panting slightly as he touched the wet white substance that had just come out of Sal, and laughing slightly. "Ha, y-you're easy" he mumbled, glancing back up at Sal, this time making eye contact.

Sal just moaned in response, the pain was getting unbearable at this point, only lessened slightly by Larry sticking his dick in him. Propping himself up on his elbows, he tried to move his hips downwards onto him, only to whine rather loudly in pain. "M-Move..." he whispered.

Larry didn't need to be told twice, as he trailed his hands down Sal's sides to grab his hips, holding him still as he slowly started to roll his own hips. The Beta immediately let out a yelp, reaching up and wrapping his arms around Larry's neck, latching onto him like a baby animal. "F-Fuck!" he whined, rather loudly, right in the Alpha's ear. "F-Faster!"

"J-Just gimme a minute, Jesus" Larry mumbled. It took him a while to speed up, but soon enough he was practically pounding into Sal, and the Beta couldn't have been happier. Finally, fucking finally something that got rid of the horrible pains in his stomach. He tried to speak, to moan and whine his praises, but everything was just getting too much and it rendered him speechless.

Finally, he felt something, something he'd nearly completely forgotten would happen. Just when he thought they were done he felt Larry's knot, slowly stretching his hole to what felt like an unnatural size. As soon as he realized what was happening, Sal pulled his hand out of Larry's hair, biting down on it in order not to scream. Fuck fuck fuck fuck FUCK! he panicked. Fuck it hurt, it hurt so so bad. He didn't even realize it for a moment, but Larry seemed to have noticed he was having some issues, and shakily started to run a hand through his hair in a small attempt to comfort him. The pain faded within moments, leaving him feeling uncomfortably full, yet he didn't dare complain. He was left whimpering and whining, laying flat on his front with Larry collapsed on top of him, still stuck inside by his knot. God, it felt like he was being torn in half, but he loved it. "S-Sal?"

Sal didn't want to answer. He felt so good, so safe and so fulfilled, he didn't want to talk and ruin this perfect moment. Talking now would destroy

"Sal" larry repeated, a bit more sternly this time, and the Beta felt almost forced to answer him.

"What?" Sal groaned, craning his neck in an attempt to look over his shoulder to see him, his vision blocked by his own messy hair.

"W... What did we just do?" Though he couldn't see his face, he could hear the shock, the terror in his friend's voice. Sal rolled his eye in response. "W-Well, Larry, when two people love each other very much-"

Larry's hand whacked painfully off the back of Sal's head, probably a lot harder than it had been intended. "I-I know that you fucking moron!" The Alpha snapped. Sal turned his head as far as he could, the pain was nothing compared to what he'd already gone through today, and he fixed his glare on Larry. "Then why did you fucking ask?!" He hissed.

"Cause I don't wanna believe it was with you!" Larry replied, rushed, and almost panickedly.

"Oh c-come on, man, I'm not th-that ugly-"

"That's not what I meant!" Larry hissed. "You're a-attractive, u-uh, n-not that I'm attracted t-to you, b-but-"

"You don't find me a-attractive yet you f-fucked me anyway!?"

"You fucking asked for it, dumb fuck!"

Any thing he'd felt before had disappeared at this point: lust, desire, arousal, everything he'd just felt had vanished, and was replaced by anger, and slight fear. He was in no position to be bashing Larry, literally. The way they were now, Larry could easily grab and pull on his hair, or wrap his hands around his throat and choke him out. He wouldn't do that, of course, Larry never put his hands on anyone when he was angry (except for Travis), but there was still something in the back of Sal's mind telling him to be scared.

"How long does it take for that to go down?" he asked in reference to Larry's knot, and shook his hips slightly to get his point across.

"I... I dunno, I haven't had one yet..."

"I-It happens during a rut, right? You've never had a rut before?"

"W-Well yeah, wh-when I presented, b-but I... I've never had sex, dude, I only got one when I first presented..."

Sal sighed, looking ahead once again, embarrassed. He was more than aware that Larry was a virgin before all of this, but Sal was one too, and they'd just had sex, which meant they'd just lost their virginity to each other. Not that Sal had never thought of it, hoped for it even, he'd never thought it would happen like this.

"How long are we gonna be here?" he asked, groaning slightly as he shifted his hips to try relieve a bit of the pain.

"About... forty minutes? M-Maybe longer?" Larry settled his hands on the Betas hips to keep him still

"What do you mean maybe longer? You don't know?"

"I've never done this before!" Larry snapped. He was obviously flustered, even though Sal couldn't really see his face. It'll come out eventually, just... t-try not to move until then."

Sal just rolled his eyes and sighed again. His hands and knees were really starting to hurt, since he was practically holding the two of them up at this point.

"You know, losing my virginity really wasn't worth losing my best friend" he sighed.

"W-Wait-" The Alpha shifted slightly, which made Sal wince. Fuck, it felt like his asshole was being torn apart when he did that. "Who said you're losing me?"

"W-Well... i'm no expert, but fucking your friends... never really ends well, does it?"

"Y-Yeah, it doesn't, but..." Larry sounded stuck for words. "It... It doesn't have to change anything about us..... or it... it could, but in a.. good way...."

Everything else went silent, all Sal could hear was his own heart, eating faster and faster by the second. Either he was going crazy, or Larry hadn't phrased that at all right.

"W-What do you mean?" He tried to look over his shoulder again, this time seeing Larry's reddening face. The Alpha bit his lip hesitantly, avoiding eye contact.

"Like.... I know this... this is never how people usually, um... g-get together-"

Sal felt as if his heart was about to leap out of his chest, and in a rather forgetful moment, tried to pull away to face Larry, accidentally pulling on his knot. He cried out in pain, losing his balance and falling flat on his front on the mattress, pulling Larry down on top of him. Larry groaned slightly in obvious pain.

"S-Sorry" the Beta beneath him stuttered, moaning slightly. Yeah, that thing wasn't coming loose any time soon. "L-Larry, are you asking me to be more than friends?"

Larry didn't answer right away, probably stalling. "I-I wasn't planning on this or anything," he finally said, not sounding all too sure of himself. "it just... happened...."

 _That means yes! Say something you idiot!_ Sal told himself.

"Th-Then yeah. I'd... I'd love that..."

_Not that! Not that!_

"Really?" Larry seemed to brighten up immediately, and he could practically hear the voice in his voice.

"Y-Yeah" the Beta answered. What the fuck was he saying!? He didn't like Larry that way, he never had! Well, he obviously had a bit of a thing for the guy, he was an Alpha of course. But Sal had never really thought about liking him that way. "I'm not t-too sure, okay? I... I never thought about it, but... I think I wanna try, I just don't wanna fuck it up, you're my best friend after all..." Larry wasn't answering, and that sucked, because Sal really needed to talk to him about this. Why the fuck was he staring off into space at this time!? He tried his best to turn his head again to look at his best friend, but as he turned, he noticed the light from the doorway- The door they had left OPEN- was being blocked out by something. Or someone. Sal felt all his muscles tense as he focused his vision. The room may have been dark, but he could still make out the shocked expression on Lisa's face. "M-Mom!" Larry exclaimed (oh, so THAT was what he was staring at), clearly just as shocked. Lisa didn't even respond, just stared blankly at the two boys on the bed, almost like she was trying to piece together what was happening. Sal couldn't blame her, if he found his son fucking another boy while he wasn't home, he'd probably react the same way. Oh this was bad, this was so so bad.


	6. Back To School, Take Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi, I know I updated this a few days ago but this thing is fucking broken so I'm sorry for spam

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit more context, I posted this exact chapter a few days ago so if you've seen it don't bother reading it, but when I went back to read it it was only displaying the first chapter. So my ao3 is broken. Enjoy this reupload

Larry's life was over. He'd lost his virginity, his dignity and his best friend in the span of about fifteen minutes, what was he meant to do now? His mother obviously wouldn't stay mad forever, he was just a dumb teenager doing something dumb teenagers would do. But what about Sal? Even if he wasn't grounded (because he was 'reckless' and 'irresponsible' for having unprotected sex), Sal probably never wanted to speak to him again after what happened, after what they did.

Was it a bad thing that he enjoyed it? He hadn't planned it, of course not, he'd never dream of tricking or forcing Sal to do something like that with him. It just kind of... happened? That may have sounded like bullshit but it was true. His mother didn't buy it, of course, and separated the two of them when his knot finally managed to loosen and he was able to pull out.

It was no surprise that he hadn't seen him at all, even if Sal didn't hate him his dad was probably seething with rage. It also wasn't much of a surprise when Sal didn't come to school the next day ( 'He was probably still feeling like shit' Larry figured), or the next day. Or the next. A week had passed with no sign of Sally Face, and it was honestly kind of hard not to tell his worried friends about what he and Sal had done, why he was out of school. He tried going upstairs, when his mother wasn't shoving chores on him as punishment, to see if Sally was getting better, and of course he never got an answer. Not even from his outraged father.

The weekend came and went without a single sign of Sally Face, and Larry's guilt built up as the days went by. Finally, it was Monday again (Larry was sure this was the first time he was actually happy to go to school), and he was up and out of there before his (still) angered mother could even speak a word to him. For the first time in his life, Larry was actually early to school. But that wasn't the only thing that was different.

He could tell something was going on as soon as he walked through the doors. Most people in the hall in front of him were stood at their lockers or with their friends in hushed whisper. Weird, kids here never usually whispered 

Larry took two steps forward before people started staring at him. He didn't do or say anything, he wasn't even dressed any different than normal. He was just walking as people turned around or looked over their shoulders to stare or giggle. He got looks from girls sometimes (he was an Alpha after all) but he never got attention like this.

As uncomfortable as it made him, he had no real choice but to go on, searching the halls for his friends as a thousand eyes stared.

He didn't find any of his friends, but he was seeing something interesting, right outside the doors to the cafeteria. Travis, huddled up with two of his goons as Larry called them. The  
Closer he stood, the more he could hear, and it wasn't the usual shit Travis spewed.

"Whoever it is, they're mine."

What the hell did he mean? Who was he talking about? Maybe someone did something, someone he wasn't sure about who did something to him and he was gonna get revenge on. Then it hit him like a ton of bricks: What if he was talking about one of his friends? Ashley was no stranger to vandalizing Travis’ locker, and it was no secret that Todd frequently gave him bad tips and advice for homework just to mess with him. What if he figured out one of them had done something?

Something took over in his head, something Alpha kicked in and had him stepping forward, a low growl building in the back of his throat. "Who's yours, Travis?"

The other Alpha stiffened up, turning around to stare up at Larry like a terrified deer caught in headlights. "N-No one!" he snapped, glaring up at the taller Alpha. "I-It's none of your business, Johnson!"

"Why ya freaking out, Travis?" one of his pig nosed friends laughed. " 'Fraid he's gonna steal your thunder?"

“Shut up” Travis muttered, his jaw clenched, before turning his attention back to Larry. “Mind your own business, Johnson! Stop sticking your nose where it doesn’t belong!”

“It’s pretty hard not to when you’re announcing it like that.”

“It must be pretty hard not to with your nose, Pinocchio.”

Larry couldn’t help but chuckle at that pitiful remark. “Really, you’re gonna go straight for the nose? Such low hanging fruit, Travis.”

The shorter Alpha’s face went bright red as his troll-like friends snickered and giggled, which only humiliated him further. Larry very much enjoyed watching him storm off with his two goons walking after him almost dying of laughter. It was always good fun to embarrass Travis.

He carried on, holding his head a little higher in pride as he wandered the halls, frequently passing by groups of his whispering classmates. It wasn’t just at him, though. As more and more people began to arrive at school, Larry noticed them pointing and laughing at others- more spefically, other Alphas. Sure, teenage Alpha’s usually got tons of attention from their peers, but that was usually just Beta girls giggling everytime they passed. Not like this, where everyone stopped dead in their tracks to whisper and point and laugh at them. What was going on?

Finally, for the first time since Friday, Larry spotted one of his friend's just outside the Home Ech room. Ash was stood leaning against the wall alone, magazine in hand as she read without a care in the world.

"Hey Ash." The Beta looked up from the magazine clasped in her hands, looking up at Larry, nearly surprised. "Oh, hey Lar."

"What's all the whispering?” he asked, leaning over slightly to peak over her shoulder at the motorcycle magazine she was reading. Just boring Ash stuff. Ash just shrugged, looking back down at her magazine as if he hadn’t even said anything to her. “Dunno, I haven’t heard anything from anyone.”

“They’re saying someone’s presented.”

The both of them looked up, confused, only to find the other voice was Neil, who had his arm securely around Todd’s shoulder (as always), making his way towards them.

“No shit” Larry replied, standing up straight again to stare at him. “One of the freshmen? Fourteen is really late to present-”

“No man, an Omega.”

Larry needed a few moments to comprehend that. Had he heard him right? Neil didn't say Omega, did he? He couldn't have. Knockfell didn't have Omega's, they hadn't since before any of them were born. Just the thought of there actually being one, him actually being in the same building as a real Omega sent a tingle down Larry's spine, and a bright blush appear on his face.

"R... Really?" he croaked after a minute of silence. "W... Wow.... th-that's crazy. They're really rare, aren't they?"

"Yep." They all looked to Todd as, for the first time that moment, spoke up, not tearing his eyes away from the small book in his hands. "So rare, in fact" he continued. "That there hasn't been one in Knockfell in almost thirty years."

"How do you know that?"

Todd finally lifted his head, adjusting his rimmed glasses, looking Larry in the eyes with that classic dead-pan expression he was known for. "When you're boyfriend's an Alpha, you can't really help but be paranoid and check health reports."

That got a chuckle out of Neil, who just pressed a little kiss to Todd's cheek, which made him smile. "Whatever, I don't believe it. Rumors come and go, and we all know Omega's aren't something you joke about."

"Heh. Yeah.." If it was true, Larry couldn't help but feel bad for whoever it was. Here he was getting turned on just at the thought of them, while they had a whole life of struggle laying ahead of them. Sure, life for Omegas had increased greatly over the last century or two, but life still sucked, expecially for the male ones. No laws or bills passed would change the way they were treated, not when they were treated that way for thousands of years beforehand. Larry couldn't immagine living like that, getting either long disapproving stares from older people or having some creep perv on him. He'd honestly rather die than live as an Omega.

Larry had been so stuck inside his own head that he didn't even notice his friend's continuing the conversation without him. The only thing to grab his attention was the hint of bright blue he spotted out of the corner of his eye. Turning, he just managed to peak a head of bright electric blue hair pulled into two big pigtails before it disappeared around a corner.

He felt as though his heart had stopped, and he didn't even realize he had started running to catch up. His friends were calling after him but he didn't care. No one else in school had blue pigtails.

"Sal-" He was cut off, picking up the rancid smell of spray deoderant that nearly had his eyes wandering. Larry stopped dead in his tracks, putting his hands over his nose, groaning slightly. “What the…”

Looking up again, he saw Sal Turn around. Now masked and clothed, he looked a lot different since Larry had last seen him a week ago. His hair may have been tied up, but it was still messy and untidy, clearly unbrushed. His black jacket had faint stains down the front, and it could be seen through the eyeholes in his prosthetic that he was about to cry.

"L-Larry” Sal said shakily, looking him up and down. “I… I’m g-gonna be late-”

Before the Beta could get another word, the Alpha seized his wrist, pulling him back in the opposite direction of his classroom. This was the first time Larry had even seen Sal in a week, and he wasn’t about to let him disappear off to class. He was all too aware that people were staring at them, they needed to go somewhere private.

He ended up dragging Sal all the way to the boy’s bathrooms, the place where all this mess began for them, which was thankfully abandoned at this moment.

“What the fuck man?”

Sal’s head was in his hands, his bangs and hands nearly completely obscuring the plastic hidden beneath. It was like he was too ashamed to even look at Larry, which was probably the case since he was the one that took it when they had sex.

“I haven’t seen you in like six or seven days! Are you avoiding me!? C-Cause y-you can’t!” Larry exclaimed, worriedly. He wanted nothing more than to grab Sal’s hands, pull them away from his face and just hold them, but he wouldn’t do that to the little man, not when it looked like he was about to burst into tears.

“I-I’m not embarrassed! I’m not worried or ashamed or anything, in fact I’m proud! I don’t want this to ruin our friendship, I don’t wanna lose you cause of it!”

“N-No, Larry, it’s not-”

“Are you okay?! Are we okay!? You’ve been gone for almost a week and I-I thought you hated me or something! I-I don’t care if you don’t want to get together, or even wanna talk about it, j-just please tell me we’re okay! We’re still best friends, right?!”

“L-Larry you need to listen, I’m not mad at you, I’m just-”

“If you’re worried about other people don’t be, no one knows except us! And our parents… obviously… that was pretty bad, wasn’t it? My mom’s still pissed. Looking back on it though, I think it’s actually pretty funny-”

“LARRY!”

He shut his mouth immediately, looking at his friend in surprise, who was looking at him with a look of murder in his eye that Larry had never quite seen before. Larry had a bit of a tendency to ramble, and he knew how much it pissed everyone off, but he couldn’t really help but talk over other people sometimes. 

“I’m an Omega!”

All other sound within the bathroom went silent, as the two simply stared at each other. Had he heard that right? Did Sal say ‘Omega’ or did Larry need a hearing test? Whatever he’d said, the way Sal was staring up at him told him that he was dead serious.

“You’re…… you’re what?” he asked, dumbfounded, staring down at Sal.

“An Omega” Sal repeated, keeping his gaze locked on Larry.

All Larry could really do was laugh, hard, nearly doubling over. “Oh, oh very funny Sally” he chuckled, wiping a fake tear from his eye. “An Omega, hilarious! Heard the rumours to, have ya?”

“I’m serious!” The smaller boy stamped his foot, and at this point Larry could see the tips of his ears and neck going a bit red, either in embarrassment or rage.

“Serious. You’re serious about being, like, what is it, two percent?” the Alpha asked, grinning almost dopily. “Two percent of the world’s population is male Omegas, and you’re telling me you’re one of them?”

“Yes, Larry, I am.”

“Heh. Sal you’re a riot, I can never take you seriously-”

“I AM SERIOUS!”

Sal’s little outbursts did nothing but further Larry’s amusement, leaving him nearly dying of laughter and leaning against the bathroom wall for support.

“F-Fine, you want fucking proof then here!”

Sal shoved his hand right into Larry’s face for seemingly no reason, and only a second later did Larry realize he had his sleeve pulled down, exposing his wrist that was covered in faint white scars. “Sniff it, asshole! It’s my scent!”

Doing as he was told, Larry took hold of his friend’s wrist, pulling it a bit closer and breathing in through his nose. He regretted it immediately, however, as the strong scent of men's deodorant (something he was entirely unfamiliar with) filled his nostrils and had his eyes watering. Beneath it, though, he could nearly detect a whiff of something else, something much sweeter.

“J-Jesus…” he mumbled, coughing slightly as he pushed Sal’s hand away. “Wh-What is that, Lynx? You’re goin’ pretty far to try sell this prank dude…”

Sal didn't reply, and after taking a moment to wipe the stray tears from his eyes, however, it stopped being funny the moment he spotted tears forming in Sal’s eye.

"Larry…" the little guy mumbled, in a tone of utter hopelessness. "I'm not lying… please…"

It took a few moments for him to get his thoughts in order. Sal wasn’t lying… well that was a real dick move to laugh at him then. Though he opened his mouth to speak, nothing came out. He couldn’t form words right, he could hardly think straight.

“You’re… you’re not kidding…?” Larry finally asked. All he got was a nod from Sal as he looked back at the floor shamefully.

He wasn’t lying, Larry could see that. Maybe he was just denying it earlier, but it didn’t matter, Sal was a fucking Omega, and Larry felt weirdly guilty. He’d feel bad for anyone telling him this news, but this was Sal, his best friend. Larry knew how he felt about Omegas, how happy he was when he turned eighteen and figured the time to present had passed and that he was out of the woods, but apparently not. Even if he didn’t know how Much Sal loathed just the thought of being one, he could see it in his single tear filled blue eye: he was absolutely devastated.

Lost in his thoughts, Larry didn’t even think about it before wrapping his long arms around Sal, pulling the smaller boy into a tight hug. Sal wrapped his shorter arms around him, pressing his plastic face into Larry’s chest and quietly sniffing and sobbing.

“It’s okay” Larry whispered, not noticing the way one of his hands travelled up from Sal’s back, inching closer and closer towards the straps of his mask. He undid them slowly, and Sal didn't object. The moment the mask was off, he just pressed his face further against the Alpha, his sobs much more audible now.

"Shh, shh, calm down. It's okay, you're okay" Larry whispered comfortingly. His heart ached watching anyone cry, never mind Sal.

"I'm so sorry" the little Omega whimpered, pushing his face further into Larry's chest.

"Don't apologize, none of this is your fault.."

"But it is! I-I should have known…"

"Hey. Look at me."

He took Sal by the shoulders, and Sal looked up at him immediately, tears streaming down his red scar covered face. "None of this is your fault. You… you couldn't help it. Nobody can blame you for that…"

"We… we're mated. And it's my fault…. I-If I hadn't gone through that stupid fucking heat w-we wouldn't-"

"Sal. Stop for a minute. You didn't know what was happening, neither of us did. If it's anyone's fault, it's mine. I… I-I shouldn't have taken advantage of you while you were like that-"

"Larry I asked for it, i-i wanted… it…."

The bathroom went silent once again, the two boys no longer locked in their embrace, instead standing at arms length, each scared to touch the other.

"Sal…" the Alpha started, though he struggled to string the words together in his head. "Did…. Did you want that before? Was it… just the heat, or…"

Sal looked down again in shame, Larry wouldn't be surprised if the little guy made a break for the door.

"Larry… you're…. You're an Alpha, everyone-"

He went silent as Larry placed his ling hands on his shoulders, staring down at him with a looo so stern and serious it was almost scary to see him with it. "Sal. Do you like me, is what I'm asking… like… a-as more than a friend, more than just… some… s-some Alpha you wanted to fuck…"

The silence that followed terrified him. Sal just stared up at him with his great, big, teary blue eye as though he was going to star sobbing all over again. "L-Lar, I…. I-I don't know…"

All Larry could do was stare. He could already feel the lump in his throat, the fear of his best friend’s answer making want to cry himself.

“.... So that’s… that’s it, huh? That’s all it was? A quick fuck?”

“Larry-”

“No, no don’t bullshit me Sal, I know exactly what it was. I… I-I like you… I have since I first met you… and…. And this was just nothing to you!? Am I nothing but a-”

“LARRY!”

The Alpha stopped, looking down at the little Omega, surprised. Sal stared up at him, a mix of anger and frustration and plain terror evident in his eye as tears streamed down his hollow scarred cheeks.

“You’re… you’re not that, you’re so much more than that” he said slowly, carefully. “… I-I don’t know right now my feelings right now, m-my head is a mess a-and I’m scared and confused a-and I need to see doctor, God I-I’m s-so scared Larry-” Sal trailed off into choked sobs, grabbing his messy pigtails and pulling, just like he always did when he was nervous.

Larry grabbed him by the shoulders, maybe a bit too quick as he felt the Omega jolt under his touch. “Don’t.. We’ll figure it out, okay? Together. I’m.. I’m here for you, I promise…”

Sal didn’t look the slightest bit convinced, but all he did was sniff and nod, and pull up his sleeves to wipe his teary eyes. 

"Th-Thank you, Larry.. I love you…"

Larry just pulled him into another hug, holding the Omega tight as he continued to cry into his chest. His heart always ached seeing someone this upset, but this time it was different, it was like he could feel Sal's pain himself.

That's when he finally realized it. How could he be so stupid? They had sex, he knotted inside of him, they were mated. Sal had fucking brought it up and Larry still didn't catch on until now, until the Omega was sobbing and clinging to his shirt, desperate for comfort, and Larry felt he was about to burst into tears with him.

They were bonded. Sal was Larry's Omega.

He couldn't get out much more than a quiet 'Oh my god', abd wrapped his arms tighter around the Omega, his Omega.

This was a hundred times worse thab he'd originally thought.


	7. Doctor's Decree

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sal and Larry take a day off school to head into the city for non-fun reasons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TWO CHAPTER IN UNDER A MONTH!? WHAT!?
> 
> Okay but seriously, i was planning to have this one up really quick but i was sidetracked by some very important stuff i had to do first, but here it is!

Life hated Sal. There was no other way to put it.

His mother died in a freak accident that completely destroyed his face, he was bullied half of his life, his father was a hopeless alcoholic, and now he was an Omega. Typical.

His own mother had been an Omega, and most of what he knew about Omegas he learned from her. She was truly a wonderful woman, and growing up Sal always knew he couldn't ask for a better mother. But growing up, he saw that the world didn't return her kindness.

With his father working and his mother staying home to care for him, Sal had been out and about with his mother a lot in his early years, but even the simplest tasks like grocery shopping or taking your child to the park was hard for Omegas. Since his father was a Beta, and therefor had no scent, it didn't alter his mother's in the slightest, which usually meant she was unmated. And an unmated Omega, out and alone with their child, was bound to get harrassed.

Omegas were still considered nothing more than property. Yes, numerous laws put in place in recent years punished serious crimes against them, but a few new rules wouldn't stop people from treating them like dirt, not when they'd done so for thousands of years beforehand.

Sal watched his mother be poked and prodded at, perved on by complete strangers, be called every slur in the book. He hated it, watching someone go through that, never mind his own mother. Life was so hard for Omegas, even the ones like his mother. 

Now he was one. Was his life going to be the same?

It had always been important to his parents whether or not he was an Omega. They'd still love him if they found out he was, Sal knew that for sure, but nobody wanted that for their son. Things were ten times worse for male Omegas.

It had never really concerned Sal, in fact, when he was little, before he realized everything his mother had to endure, he quite liked the idea of being one. Omegas seemed sweet, and kind, and loving, and they smelt so nice, he just loved the thought of being one.

Now that he was one though, it was a different story.

Sal's heat only lasted three days, but it was by far the worst three days of his life. For three days he was stuck in his room, a shaking, moaning, horny mess, screaming and crying for someone to help him. It was by far the worst thing he'd ever experienced, even worse than the pain of having his face ripped off as a child. He didn't care how loud he was, he needed someone to help him, to get rid of the horrible aches and pains that wracked his body. 

He needed an Alpha. He needed.Larry.

Looking back, it was disgusting to him that he thought of his best friend like that. They may have had sex with each other, but it felt so wrong to think of him that way without having a proper conversation about it. He used to think of Larry as the big brother he never had, and he always figured Larry felt the same. There had always been something there, something more than just platonic love, but Sal always brushed it off as just him being attracted to Larry because he was an Alpha.

Even after they’d somewhat cleared things up in the boy’s bathroom on Monday morning, he was still unclear on what he felt. His thoughts were a mess, filled with fear and disappointment and shame, and Larry’s comforting words did little to help. He ruined Larry’s life that day. Had he not said anything, had he just walked home by himself, or had he just told his dad he wasn’t feeling well and stayed home, things would have turned out much different. 

He was so clingy and needy he just had totext Larry and walk home with him. This was all his fault. They mated, something that would last for the rest of their lives, and it was all Sal’s fault. Larry liked him, and he may have liked Larry, but being mated with him was taking things way too fast.

Sal was honestly surprised that Larry didn’t hate him, on the contrary actually, he seemed… not happy, but definitely not upset. Something did seem to be bugging him, but Sal couldn’t tell what. Maybe it was the fact that he didn’t return Larry’s feelings right away. 

When Sal brought up the fact that he had to see a doctor, Larry immediately offered to go with him. Well, less of an offer and more like a statement, but Sal didn’t have the energy to argue, he knew Larry just wanted to be there for him. Even if he wasn’t an Alpha he’d still be there, he was so loving and caring and sweet that it couldn’t have just been down to him being an Alpha.

His appointment wasn’t until that Thursday, which meant he still had three days to go until he could get any kind of help. It was nearly impossible to hide his new scent from his classmates, he’d use almost a whole can of spray deodorant on the daily, which was very upsetting to Larry. The next three days were actually very awkward between the two, which was obviously to be expected. They’d talked about it more, sure, they still hadn’t really talked about how they felt about it, or what they’d do. Sal wasn’t sure if he could ever do that.

Most people knew. They’d heard from one friend or another that there was an Omega at school, and body spray didn’t help much in covering up his new sickeningly sweet scent. Some people already knew for sure, and he knew they wouldn’t hesitate to do something to him if Larry wasn’t around. It was humiliating but true, if Sal didn’t have an Alpha around to watch his back he’d be bullied and harrassed worse than he’d ever gotten it.

The days were long and filled with tension and fear, but thankfully Thursday finally came, and with Sal’s appointment being scheduled in the early afternoon, neither of them were made go to school.  
Boarding the quite cramped bus to the city, Sal could see all heads turn to him. He wasn’t all that unfamiliar with being the centre of attention, he had a plastic face after all, but this time it felt wrong. They weren’t just looking cause he looked off, they were looking because he smelt off.

“This is probably gonna be a while” he mentioned once they’d sat down, trying his best not to be too awkward. “You can head out and shop or something and I’ll call you when I’m finished.”

“What? No way, if I leave I’ll probably get lost” the Alpha chuckled in response. He kept his arm slung loosely around Sal’s shoulder, and while Sal thought it was sweet, he knew why Larry was really doing it. An Omega seemingly out alone wouldn’t have an easy time getting where he wanted to go, but most were too scared to approach when their Alpha was near. It may have stopped them from speaking or approaching Sal, but it couldn’t stop them from staring.

Sal could only imagine what they were thinking of. So young and already bonded, what a little whore. He shook his head, trying not to think about it. It was upsetting honestly that someone could think of him that way when he’d done nothing wrong, but Omegas could never do anything right.

Instead he looked up at Larry, trying his best to block those thoughts from his mind, and focused on him. Larry. Wonderful Larry. Things may have still been tense between them both, but Sal could slowly feel things returning to normal, well, not normal exactly, things would never go back to the way they used to be. But it was returning to something that felt close to normal, and that felt comforting.

“Ash was in here on Saturday, y’know” the Alpha stated. His tone made Sal feel safe, and protected, like there was nothing around that could hurt him.

“Yeah, she told me about that. Checking out schools, right?”

“Yep. I told her we were going in today and she mentioned this place she went for dinner afterwards, says it was great and we should have a look.”

Sal’s face split into a grin beneath his prosthetic. “You mean, like, as a date?”

“Well, u-uh…” Larry wasn’t looking down at him in the first place, though he still glanced away, nervous. “I’d… I’d like it to be a date… if… you want it to be too…”

Sal could only grin and giggle like a schoolgirl, and press himself up a bit closer to Larry. He did want it to be, he wanted it to be so bad that it didn’t even matter if he liked Larry that way or not. It just felt right, like there was no one else he’d rather go on an awkward city date with than him.

The ride after that was pretty much silent, neither of them said anything, not that they really needed to. Sal occupied himself with staring out of the window, or down at his phone. It distracted him, almost made him feel like there were no judgemental eyes watching him. He wasn’t sure if Larry noticed, if he had he was sure the Alpha would be pissed. But no, Larry spent most of the time staring at his own phone, bored. Sal really couldn’t ask him to do much more than that, he was just grateful Larry was here.

It was a relief when they finally got into the city and managed to get off the bus. He loved Knockfell, but Sal would be a liar if he said he didn’t love the city more. It reminded him of Jersey.

“You sure you don’t want me to wait for you?” Larry asked, for probably the fifth time, as they stopped outside of the clinic. “I don’t mind, really. Surely it won’t be that long a wait.”

“Oh it will, Larry.” Sal couldn’t help but smile at his stubbornness, and pulled Larry’s arm off of his shoulder. “Go on, head out and have an adventure. I’ll call you when I’m done.”

The Alpha huffed slightly, crossing his arms. “Fine. But call me as soon as you’re out, I wanna get some lunch already.”

Sal watched him take off down the sidewalk until he disappeared around a distant corner, before turning to look at the clinic he’d stopped in front of. It was big, really big, but surprisingly clean on the outside considering the busy part of town it was located in.

Pushing the big glass double doors open, Sal looked around. The walls were painted light blue and green, with various posters advocating stuff for vaccinations, drugs, pregnancy, stuff like that. There was a rather large front desk with an elderly woman dressed in a nurses uniform sitting behind it, typing something up, and several seats pushed against the far left wall, some of which had young woman sitting there. Sal doubted any of them were even into their twenties yet, they all looked so young and scared, keeping to themselves and avoiding looking at the various posters displayed around the room.

So they’re not lying when they say male Omegas are rare, Sal thought to himself as he approached the front desk.

“E-Excuse me?”

She looked up athim, her eyes small and poisonous behind her black rimmed glasses, no doubt sizing up the latest little Omega to come rushing through their doors.

“Name?” she demanded, her voice low and gruff, no doubt from smoking.

“Sal Fisher, consultation with Dr-”

“With Dr.Manson for twelve thirty? You’re late. Head on through the doors to 108, fourth room on you’re right. Can’t miss it.”

Sal thanked her and walked to the large double doors beside the desk, pushing them open and being met with a long, white, pristine hallway, with a set of matching double doors at the end.He continued down the hall, counting the doors as he went, even’s on the right, odd’s on the left.

He took a deep breath as he reached the door, and noticed how shakey his hand was as he reached out to knock. He shouldn't be nervous, why was he nervous? He should have been relieved, he was finally going to get some help.

The door swung open almost immediately after he knocked, and he was faced with a relatively young looking woman in, a long white doctors coat. "Sal Fisher?"

She looked a bit erratic, like"U-Uh, y-yes, Dr. Man-"

"Come in, come in, you're late!” the doctor stated, turning around and bustling back into her office. The sourly sweet stench of perfume and incense leaked from her office, though beneath it, Sal could tell she was Scentless, meaning she was a Beta. Sal felt himself being oddly comforted by that, not that he'd really expected his doctor to be an Alpha or fellow Omega. Omega's couldn't become doctors, and Alpha's weren't allowed specialize in Omega's.

Dr. Manson’s little office, stinking of incense, was just as clean as the rest of the building, which in Sal's opinion was quite clean for an Omega clinic. He'd never been to one before, why would he? But he always figured they'd be dark, empty places.

The wall's were dark grey, lined with charts and posters similar to the ones in the waiting room. There was a doctor’s bed-thing against the far wall, with various bits of medical equipment around it. It looked somewhat like a hospital room, which he'd kind of expected. He'd hated hospitals since the accident.

"Bad traffic, was it?" Sr. Manson asked, taking a seat at her desk. Sal looked back to her, unsure of how to answer. "Uh.. yeah. Had to get the bus, so you know…"

She nodded. "Oh, of course. Please take a seat, we don't have very long left."

Sal sat in the seat right beside her desk as she quietly began to tap away at her computer. "Patient name Sal Fisher, age eighteen… date of birth?"

"December twentieth."

"Twentieth, right… okay, Mr. Fisher, can you tell me the exact dates your heat started and ended?"

"Um…. Fifteenth of January, I think? My first day back at school…. It ended on the eighteenth."

The doctor nodded, looking back at her computer. "Three days? That's short for a heat" she mentioned, typing. Sal just shrugged, looking away at the walls around them, his gaze lingering on the posters lining the walls. "Yeah… just lucky I guess.”

"You presented pretty late too. You turned eighteen recently? That’s over a year late."

"Yeah,” Sal answered, a bit absent mindedly. “Well I'm a late bloomer for a lot of things I guess, I'm not even five foot five."

"Oh you're height's not down to that, young man, it's likely down to you being an Omega."

"What?" Sal looked back at her, surprised. "That's… that's not true, Omega's aren't actually small-"

"Well not all of them, no, but it's not just a stereotype. On average Omega's have smaller frames, especially males as they produce much less testosterone. Can you tell me more about what exactly happened during your heat? Was it spent with anyone?"

His face went bright red beneath his prosthetic as he looked away, unsure of what exactly to  
say.

"Don't be embarrassed" Dr. Manson said sweetly, smiling at him. "The more I know, the more I'll be able to help you."

"It… um…. B-Before it really, uh, kicked in I… kind of, uh…" Sal's face was burning red beneath his mask as he bit his sensitive scarred lip. "My friend and I, we were, um… hanging out… he's an Alpha, and one thing led to another…"

Dr. Manson nodded understandingly, and resumed typing on her desk top computer. "That's not out of the ordinary, young Omega's such as yourself around any Alpha friend's surely won't end without a bond occurring. It was consensual, wasn't it?"

Sal was quiet for a moment, staring at her, expecting her to continue. He couldn't have heard that right, surely she'd said something else he hadn't heard right. ".. What?"

"You said you mated in the early stages in your heat. He didn't force you, did-"

"No!" Sal answered quickly, so quick it sounded unbelievable. Dr. Manson stared at him with a questioning, worrying gaze. "Are you sure?" she asked wearily. "Sal if you're scared of him I guarantee nothing will happen to you. We can call the police-"

"He didn't rape me" Sal cut her off. Larry wouldn't do that, he knew he wouldn't. He may have been taller and stronger, but he was a good soul, he'd never hurt a fly, never mind do that to someone. "He's… my best friend… he would never…"

"You'd be surprised how many Alpha's throw that out the window when confronted with an Omega in heat. Now, I have a couple of personal questions-”

“It’s not about my face, is it?”

The doctor blinked a few times, clearly confused, and Sal had to resist the urge to slap his face in frustration. How could she not cop on to it immediately?

“Oh!” she gasped. “Oh, oh of course not, it’s got nothing to do with that! Just about your family history.”

Sal nodded, shifting a bit uncomfortably in his seat. He never talked about his family, he rarely even thought of them these days, and he doubted his father did either.

“Okay, ask away.”

“Are their any other Alpha’s or Omega’s within your immediate family?”

“Yeah, my mom was one…” he answered, nodding.

“Your mother?” The doctor sounded surprised. “Well that makes a lot more sense, Omega parents have a much higher chance of having an Omega child. What about outside of your extended family?”

“Um… on my dad’s side. My grandpa’s an Alpha, and I think i’ve got two cousins who’re ones… no more Omegas. We never talked to my mom’s side of the family.”

“Never?”

“No. I don’t know, I think she just didn’t get along with them or something.”

Dr. Manson nodded and didn’t press any further, quickly jotting down a few points on a clipboard she’d picked up from her desk. Sal had never heard the story, but he was pretty sure he knew why he didn’t know anyone from his mother’s side. His mom and dad had met and married pretty young. He could only imagine his poor mother being forced to leave home after she presented, being left to wander the streets alone and vulnerable until she met Sal’s father. Sal had thought about it ever since he realized he was an Omega: would his father kick him out as well?

"Right,” Dr. Manson stood up, which caught his attention again. “now if you're comfortable with it, I'd like to perform a quick examination just to check everything is okay physically."

"O-Oh, y-yeah, sure…"

She gave him a smile and stood up, walking over to the side of the medical-bed thing to slide something out from underneath it, something Sal recognized as a scale. “Okay, please just stand up on here. Oh, and please take your shoes off.”

It was so stupid to him, what did his weight have to do with anything? It wasn’t that he was bitter or insecure over it or anything, he just hated when things like his weight and height were brought up when they didn’t matter.

Sal just nodded, getting out of the seat and kicking his sneakers off, and stepping up onto the scale. He nearly couldn’t read the number past his pudgy stomach, something he hadn’t really noticed before. Why was he aware of it all of a sudden?

“One hundred and eighty seven pounds.” He’d been so focused on not being able to see it that he almost didn’t hear her. Perking up slightly, he looked to Dr. Manson, a bit surprised. That was less than he’d expected.

Sal stood down from the scale, and sat on the edge of the medical bed. His legs weren’t quite long enough to reach the floor.

“When did you last measure your height?” the doctor continued, scrawling down a few things on her clipboard.

“Oh, um… about… four or five months ago? I’m 5’4” Sal answered.

“Five foot four… that leaves your BMI somewhere around thirty, which isn’t too good.”

Everything that came out of her mouth after that wasn’t heard by Sal. He couldn’t give a hoot about another doctor telling him off for his weight, what was this one saying that was any different?

“Why is that not good?” Sal asked, crossing his arms and looking at her a bit sourly.

“Well your weight has a large effect on your fertility, and being this overweight won’t do you any good if you plan to have a baby-”

“BABY!?” 

He pushed himself off of the bed, stumbling a bit and backing away from the doctor. “I-I can’t have a baby!”

“Well, I think you’ll find you can…” Dr. Manson answered, looking at him a bit concerned. “Whether you will or won’t is entirely up to you, but if you’re having unprotected sex it is very likely that you’ll get pregnant.”

Sal just shook his head, stuttering. He couldn’t do it, he couldn;t even imagine it, he couldn’t have a child, not that way. Just the thought of it made him want to vomit. He couldn’t be pregnant.

“No… n-no no no… no I can’t, I-I absolutely can’t, I won’t!”

Dr. Manson just nodded, humming in response and writing down a few little notes. “Yeah yeah, I’ve heard it all before, now if you don’t mind can I continue with my examination?”

“A-Am I already pregnant?! I-I already had sex, c-could I already be!? I can’t! Th-There’s no way!”

“Mr. Fisher, I can refer you to several clinics in your area, now please sit down! I don’t have much more time before I must see my next patient.”

Sal stared at her for a few moments before shakily nodding, and sitting back down on the edge of the bed. Forced to unzip his jacket so the doctor could press the cold tip of her stethoscope against his chest. He couldn’t pay well enough attention to everything she told him to do, however.

What if he was pregnant?

He couldn't be. There was no way. but there was a way. He may have been, he probably was, he had unprotected sex. He didn't know what he'd do if he was. He couldn't think about what he'd do, he couldn't think about it at all. It had gone right over his head until this very moment. If he wanted kids he'd have to have them that way. No way, he wouldn't allow it. Just the thought of being pregnant made him want to vomit. Vomit, that was one of the symptoms of pregnancy-

"Odd... where's your mating mark, Sal?"

The question snapped Sal out of his little haze and had him stuttering for a moment, unsure of what exactly she'd said. "M-Mating mark? Like a bite? I don't have one.."

"You don't?! Oh you silly boy, you're not mated!" Dr. Manson exclaimed, almost sounding offended, pulling away to glare at him disapprovingly.

"I'm.. I'm not?" It took a moment for it to sink in. Sal wasn't mated, meaning him and Larry had nothing what so ever holding them together... he could almost jump for joy, but weirdly, he felt almost sad... not that he enjoyed thinking he was Larry's mate, God no. At least now he knew if thing's didn't work out that he'd be stuck with him for the rest of his life.

"If... if I am, pregnant," he said after a few moments of gathering his thoughts. "How long can you go without taking plan B?"

"Oh, the longest you can go is seventy two hours, I believe. Well out of the time frame for you."

"Shit." Sal sighed, looking down. He'd shrugged off his jacket at this point, allowing the doctor to get better access to his chest and back to hear him breathing. "If... If I am... is there anything I can do? I can't have a kid, not... not right now..."

Dr. Manson sighed, pulling her stethoscope away and putting it down. "I'm so sorry, but there's nothing I can do for you. A termination for an Omega is... hard to get... unless it's for health reasons or in the case of rape-"

"Termination?" Sal asked, perking up. "W.. Would it be easier for a Beta? If a female Beta wanted an abortion would it be easier for her to get one?"

"You can't just generalize it like that, but Omega's are... it's... ugh..." the doctor sighed, putting her hands over her face for a moment. "You would be very hard pressed to find a doctor that would perform one for you in your situation."

"My situation? My situation!? I'm-" Sal stopped himself before he made a complete idiot of himself. Who was he kidding, every Omega ever was probably in his situation, still in highschool and knocked up. He wasn't special. Still, the way this woman was talking already had him hating her.

"...Can you please just refer me to a few providers?"

Dr. Manson nodded. "I... have a few flyers. I-I can also refer you to a few adoption agencies in case you need-"

"I... can find that out for myself, thank you..."


	8. (A/N) Not a chapter, I need help!

TWO CHAPTERS IN ONE DAY!? OMG but no

In reality, I need your help!

I have a good idea of where this piece of trash is going, but I need to drag it out until then! So I need your help in the comments! Suggest situations and scenarios, maybe even story arcs for me to feature before I end the story, which won't be for a while! I'll try to get as much of them as I can done, but do forgive me if I can't.

Oh, and be sure to vote on whether or not Sal's actually pregnant.

See you next time cuties ;)


	9. The One Where Travis Happens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> School is just as slow as always. Except today, they have Travis to deal with on top of that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I'm back, and with a little warning that the next update won't be for a while, i'll be pretty busy for the next few weeks.
> 
> Some minor warnings, the end of this chapter has a little bit of a fist fight so maybe skip if ya don't wanna see that.
> 
> Also, if you guys like this book but hate the slow updates, then please check out my oneshot book where I strictly write abo! Maybe drop a cheeky request in the comment's for me, hah.
> 
> Until next time lovelies!

As it turned out, Larry wasn’t mated. He'd never really considered himself forgetful, but he still somehow forgot that a bond was only sealed when an Alpha marked their Omega- Literally. 

So what if he'd forgotten to bite Sal? He was still just as good an Alpha as he was before, which was to say not very. It was a wonder that neither of them had caught on sooner, beneath the surface level tension there was no change in how they felt towards each other. He'd heard it described by countless Alpha's, the actual feeling of being bonded, that it was almost like they could feel their bondmates emotions. He always called bullshit on it, but he and Sal were so upset after they banged and thought they were mated, Larry must have gotten his own feelings of stress and panic and guilt mixed up for feelings the supposed bond gave him.

Now that they'd learned they were in fact not bonded, he should have been overjoyed. But he wasn’t. Weirdly enough, he felt kind of empty, and Sal didn’t seem to be any better. He’d planned for their date-thing after his appointment to be a fun time where they’d just forget about all the shit going on and just be themselves again, but as hard as he tried, Larry couldn’t help feeling sad. He wasn’t Sal’s mate. They’d both gotten so worked up over this, they’d both struggled with the guilt and confusion, and in Larry’s case he’d somewhat started to accept it, but none of that mattered now… they weren’t mated. There was no point to any of it.

Instead of it being fun, the whole thing was just… awkward. Sal and Larry didn’t even speak much during lunch, nor on the bus ride home. Maybe Sal felt the same. Maybe he was disappointed too. Larry could only dream.

Once they were home, they split up and went to their apartments, and didn’t speak for the rest of the day. Larry wouldn’t be surprised if they didn’t speak for the rest of the week. That night, he was so so tempted to pick up his walkie he hadn’t used in months to chat to Sal, but just as he reached for the Walkie on top of his dresser, he felt that horrible feeling of guilt return in the pit of his stomach, and he willed himself not to do it.

He wasn’t sure if he slept that night, but he felt shit as usual when he got up the next morning. Wandering downstairs, late as always, he didn't expect to be met with anyone. He nearly walked by Sal who stood right at the door, apparently waiting for him, now completely lacking his new signature sweet scent. Just as he walked past, though, the Alpha spotted the shock of electric blue out of the corner of his eye, and looked up, speechless.

Sal looked up from his phone, a look of boredom in his clear sky blue eyes, and quickly closed his flip phone and slipped it into his back pocket. "About time you showed up, come on. We're gonna be late."

Larry could only stare at him for a moment, ilent, before smiling and walking outside with him. Just like that, their problems were solved. Well, they felt solved at least. He didn't even say a word and he felt like everything was alright again. He was an idiot, and Sal was mad at him for it, as usual.

___*___*___   
  


“There you are” Ashley said, the first to spy them wandering over to their table. “Where did you two disappear to yesterday?”

“Hey, we’re good students” Sal answered, faking offense. “We can skip a couple days if we need to.”

“Pfft, yeah, you maybe. Not so sure about Larry” Ash answered, rolling her eyes a bit and smirking.

“Hey this is the first day I’ve missed this year!” Larry exclaimed, actually offended. His friends just laughed, and he and Sal took their seats at the table with Ash, sitting surprisingly close together.

“Larry that art assignment is due in today, have you got it?”

“Huh?” The Alpha looked up from his rotten mashed potatoes and green peas, staring at the girl with a blank expression.

“The one that’s worth ten percent of our final grade?” she answered, eyeing him suspiciously. “Please tell me you finished it.”

“Y-Yeah of course, I finished it last week….”

“Good, cause Ms. Nickelson isn’t gonna give you any more additional time on it.”

“Ha, don’t worry Ash. Thanks for reminding me, you’re like a personal secretary.”

Ashley scoffed, rolling her deep green eyes again, and looking back down at her magazine. Today it was the National Geographic. “I know, and I hate it. You both need to get your acts together, the only one around here I don’t have to babysit is Todd.”

“Relax, we’ve got five months to get our shit together” Larry answered, lowering his gaze to his disgustingly lumpy mashed potatoes.

“Yeah, and besides, we’re dealing with some other shit right now, so sorry we’re not perfect.”

Both Larry and Ash looked up, eyes locked on Sal, who glared across the table at the Beta. Larry nearly told him to shut up, unsure and scared of what he was about to say.

“.... Does… this other shit have to do with why you’ve been out of school?” 

Larry could see it in Sal's eyes, the terror and intimidation and panic. Surely if he had his actual face on show he’d be able to see him sweating.

“I… don’t wanna talk about it here.”

“What? Why?” the Beta questioned, looking and sounding a bit hurt. “I won’t tell anyone, you know I-”

“It’s not that, Ashley, I just… don’t want anyone else to hear” Sal stated, calmly and quietly. “We’ll talk about it later, with everyone. Okay?”

Ashley still looked worried, but just nodded, leaving the subject there and looking back down at her magazine and food. The three of them went quiet, poking and prodding at their very unappealing food, except for Ash who’d skipped out on the grossness entirely just to read. It wasn’t long before the silence was broken.

“Hey guys!” Neil exclaimed, cheery as always, balancing his lunch tray in one arm with his other wrapped around Todd as usual. “You’re back! Where’d you guys go yesterday?”

“We skipped” Sal answered bluntly, eyeing them both as they sat down across from them beside Ashley. Todd frowned at Sal disapprovingly. “You skipped?! What’s gotten into you Sal?! I can’t believe you! This bozzo, sure!” he exclaimed, gesturing to Larry. “But you?? You voluntarily skipped school?! What the hell man!?”

Larry, deciding not to be offended by that obvious jab at him, glanced at Sal confusedly. “Is he for real?”

“You know Todd likes school, dude” Sal answered quietly, his gaze returning to his half baked pizza roll thing.

“I don’t like school! I think education is important!” the male Beta exclaimed, his freckled face flushing red in frustration. “Besides, you missed some important stuff yesterday! You and me are partnered on our final project for Biology.”

The Omega just rolled his eyes, huffing. “Ugh, another final project? You’ve gotta be kidding, how many more do we have to do?”

“Well we’ve got one for every class, so” Neil replied, shrugging nonchalantly. Larry just smirked, shaking his head slightly, and taking the brave step to shovel some lumpy, uncooked mashed potatoes onto his plastic fork and shove it into his mouth.

“How is it?” Sal asked, and Larry just screwed his face up in distaste as a response. He quickly spat it out onto the side of his plate, shuddering slightly.

“Serves you right for picking the mashed potatoes, everyone knows they don’t cook it properly” Ashley said, rather smugly, and the Alpha just shot her a glare in response. Instead, he scooped up a few pees and started to eat them, since they were better than nothing or cold, lumpy mash.

Suddenly, he was given a hard slap on the back, which nearly sent him into a choking fit. After coughing up his chewed up pees, he looked up just in time to see someone take a seat on the side of their table.

“Hello shitheads!” Travis Phelps exclaimed, swinging his legs back and forth. Nobody returned his gleeful greeting, if anything everyone sat at the table was glaring daggers at him.

“What do you want, Travis?” Neil demanded, eyeballing him.

Travis just scoffed, rolling his eyes and putting his hand on his chest, faking offense. “My friends aren’t in today! I just figured, as a fellow Alpha, you’d be more than happy to let me sit with you and your little possy, but apparently not!”

“We would be” Sal was next to speak up. “If you weren’t a constant dick to us.”

“Oh dear Sally Face, why would I ever be rude to someone as pleasant and polite as you?”

Larry didn’t like where this was going, and he already felt the urge to tell him to fuck off. Travis wasn’t nearly this smug and confident normally, what was he up to?

“We don’t care if Tweedle Dumb and Tweedle Dumber aren't here, go find some other fake friends to sit with.”

Travis glanced over at Ashley, who was looking at him as if he’d just murdered her family, and it wasn’t entirely undeserved. Larry could briefly recall a time at church where’d he’d continuously harassed her family, mostly her and her young brother Ben. There really was no end to Travis’ dickishness.

“You know, Ashley, you’d make a great reporter” the church boy spoke, gracefully sliding off the side of their table and walking around to face her more directly.

“Oh yeah?” Ash put her dingy little plastic fork down and turned around in her seat to face him, a glare fixed on her pretty face. “Why’s that?”

“Cause you can’t keep your fat nose out of places it doesn’t belong” he sneered.

Ash was up before any of them could even blink, and despite being several inches shorter than the Alpha, still looked at him with a fiery rage behind her eyes that signalled she wouldn’t hesitate to rip his spine out.

“Ashley sit down!” Todd stressed, grabbing her by the hand and pulling her back into her seat. Ashley’s angered gaze didn’t leave Travis, who now had a smug grin crossing his face.

Larry just rolled his eyes at the little scene unfolding before him. Undoubtedly people from other people were watching them by now. “Making fun of our noses, Travis? Wow, great improvement, very original” he stated sarcastically, now poking at his lunch.

"Hey, at least I don't insult people for the soul purpose of impressing my Omega, Longnose Johnson."

It was as if everyone's breath hitched at the exact same time. Larry snapped the plastic fork in his hand, the low growl previously building in his throat now loud and audible for all to hear.

"Omega?" Ashley spoke up, looking between the two Alpha's, befuddled. "What-"   
  


“Leave, Travis, now” Larry ordered, allowing the shattered fragments of plastic to fall from his hand. A cocky smirk crossed the face of the Alpha standing over him. "Or what, Johnson? Gonna dislocate my jaw again? Yeah, I bet it gets your little Omega whore all riled up to see your wild side-"

Larry was up so fast he shoved the lunch table several inches across the floor, making everyone gasp and get up, backing away from the table. Before Larry could even reach for the other Alpha, a hand seized his wrist.

“Larry!” Sal said in a way that reminded him heavily of his mother. He looked over his shoulder at Sal helplessly. “Sally he-”

“Larry” the Omega repeated. Though his grip on his wrist wasn’t that tight, Larry still felt as though he couldn’t pull away, and he already felt his anger fleeting.

Sighing, Larry pulled his wrist out of Sal’s grasp, his face going a bit red in frustration and embarrassment as he sat back down with him, everyone at their table and the ones surrounding staring at him.

“That’s right, Johnson” Travis stated confidently, leaned over the table so he was eye level with the other Alpha. “You wouldn’t wanna get your ass kicked in front of your Omega, after all.” A sickening grin spread across his face before he turned swiftly on his heel and walked away, his head held high and his chest out proudly.

“What the hell is he talking about?” Ashley asked almost immediately once he was out of sight. 

“It’s nothing” Sal shut her down quickly, looking back at his messy plate of food as if that threatening encounter hadn’t just happened.

“But-”

“It’s nothing, Ashley. Just forget about him.”

___*___*___

Nobody really spoke after Travis wandered off, and the rest of their lunch hour was relatively uneventful. After that little spat with Travis, and a rather aggravating art class directly afterwards, Larry wasn’t in the best mood going into his final period of the day.

“That fucking bitch thinks just cause she’s got a degree in cutting shapes that she knows more about ‘Real’ art than anyone else” he groaned. “I’ll show her what real art is when I paint the walls with her blood-”

“W-Woah, okay, calm down.” Sal sounded alarmed as he said it, and he really couldn’t be blamed, Larry did sound a lot like a psychopath when he said it.

“Sorry” the Alpha sighed, shaking his head. “I’m just exhausted. First Travis, then Ms. Nickelson… now we have to deal with this old bastard.”

Currently, the duo were waiting outside their history room with the rest of their classmates, and had been for the last fifteen minutes or so. Their history teacher, Mr. Cook, was a lovely elderly man who had trouble keeping track of a lot of things- one of which was the time. The class was always left waiting outside, sometimes for the entire period, waiting for a senile teacher that would never show up.

“I know, but it’s just one more class and then we’re home bound” Sal replied, rubbing his shoulder to comfort him. “It’s the weekend too, we can do anything! Just another hour. Can you hold up until then?”

“I guess” Larry groaned. “My feet are fucking killing me though..”

“You’re not the only one standing, asshole! Everyone’s feet is killing them” a fellow kid snapped from somewhere in the line behind them. 

Larry simply raised his hand into the air, sticking his middle finger up. Sal looked up at him disapprovingly and sighed. “Please don’t start a fight Larry.”

Larry just rolled his eyes, crossing his arms stubbornly and avoiding the Omega’s stern gaze. “No promises” he mumbled. However, as soon as he’d spoken, an arm wrapped around his neck from behind and pulled him down, completely cutting off his airway and sending him into a panic.

“Might wanna listen to your Omega, Johnson!” exclaimed the prick who’d headlocked him, loud enough for all their class to hear. Larry just let out a strangled choke, before managing to pry his arm off and escape, gasping for air. Once he’d gotten his breath back, he looked back up, and seeing the smug grin cross Travis’ face just made him want to strangle him.

“After all, seeing you in a fight might just send him over the edge” he continued. “And I’m sure you don’t wanna get him horny in public-”

“Get bent, Travis” Sal cut him off, clearly pissed. The shit eating grin quickly disappeared from the blonde Alpha’s face, replaced with a sneer. “Was I talking to you, whore!? No! I wasn’t!” 

“Don’t call him that!!” Larry snapped instantly, almost like he was called that himself. He wasn’t about to let this tool call his friend something so foul.

“Don’t play the white knight here, you fucking pansy, we all know you’re just tryna get in his pants!”

“Why are you fucking doing this, man!? It’s the pettiest thing ever, just leave us alone! Fucking Christ, you don’t have to bully us and call us fags every time you see we’re not doing anything.”

“I’m just doing the Lord’s work, Johnson. But you’re right, it is a waste of my time trying to save you two. It’s not like either of you are getting into heaven anyway.”

“Oh boo fucking who, I won’t make it to the garden of the Lord. If it means I don’t have to spend eternity with you constantly nagging, then I’ll gladly let satan shove his pitchfork up my ass.”

“Whatever. At least you two won’t be able to ruin eternity for me.” Travis went quiet for a moment, looking Larry up and down with a hint of disgust in expression. Then he leaned in, grabbing a handful of Larry’s shirt and pulling him in close. “I’m sure your Satan will love him. Bet he’s real tight, huh?” he whispered, that shit eating grin Larry hated so much returning to his face.

 

Drawing a sharp breath, Larry grabbed the shorter Alpha by the collar of his jumper and almost lifted him off the ground. His mind raced as to what to do to him, how to make him pay, how to make him suffer, until another hand grabbed his wrist.

“Don’t, Larry” Sal ordered calmly. He could only stare at the Omega for a moment, speechless. This asshole was calling him a Goddamn whore and he wanted to let him walk away!?

“Sal he’s-”

“Larry.”

Usually he wasn’t so easily swayed, he always jumped at the chance to punch Travis with good reason, but the look in Sal’s eyes gave him no doubt that he’d be dead if he hurt even a blonde hair on the asshole’s head. Larry just sighed, letting go of Travis’s collar, and shoving him away. 

Travis stumbled back a bit, nearly tripping over his own feet before he caught his balance, and stared up at Larry in a mix of fear and confusion.

“Fuck off, Phelps” he ordered, and a sneer spread over Travis’ face.

“Whatever. Have fun with your Harlet then, Longnose-”

Before he knew what he was doing, Larry’s fist collided with Travis’ face, and he felt the punk’s nose break beneath his knuckles. Cries rang out from the students around them, and Sal grabbed Larry’s arm before he could go for a second hit.

“Stop it Larry!” he panicked, trying to pull him back, to which Larry shoved him away much harder than he’d intended. However, while he was distracted, Travis managed to get his balance back and punched him, right in the stomach, hard.

He was doubled over for a moment, arms immediately going to his middle and feeling as though his organs had burst. He was quick though, and managed to straighten up just as Travis raised his knee to try kick him in the face.

“Larry stop, please!” Sal cried out, and Larry could only hope he wouldn’t put himself in the middle of this again, he could already tell it was going to be ugly.

“Fucking Harlet?” he stated, wincing slightly as he pulled his hands away from his sore stomach. “Y-You’re gonna call my mate a f-fucking Harlet, and think you’re gonna get away with it?”

Travis lifted his wrist to punch him again, but quick as a flash Larry dodged, and smacked him clean across the jaw, sending him stumbling and almost falling. Larry didn’t know what he was doing, he’d never really fought before and he wasn’t even that good, but he was winning. He’d never been this mad in his life, not even when Travis had slipped that note into his Omega’s locker telling him to slit his wrists and die. He was beyond rage now, he didn’t even know what to call what he felt, all he knew was that he was going to kill Travis.

He grabbed the shorter Alpha by his stupid shirt collar and pinned him against the opposite wall, at this point he couldn’t hear his classmates cheers or cries, or Sally’s pleas for him to stop, all he could focus on was Travis, and his stupid bloody bruised face. He looked absolutely terrified, staring up at Larry, almost like he knew what was about to happen.

But before Larry could wrap his hands around Travis’ thin neck he was grabbed from behind. By who? He couldn’t tell, but they dragged him away as he punched and kicked and yelled, trying to claw at Travis who was still pressed up against the wall, terrified. His smug grin didn’t return to his face as Larry was pulled away, if anything he had a look Larry had never seen before, what he could only describe as pure fear. They couldn’t do this, he couldn’t get away with this! Nobody called his mate things like that, he wouldn’t allow it!

Only then did Larry calm down, when he finally realized what he was thinking…. Mate? Sal wasn’t his mate, why the hell was he thinking like that?

Sal wasn’t his anymore, he never had been… what the heck was wrong with him..?


	10. Ash Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sal and Larry get in trouble, and Ash tries her hand at being a good friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi. I'm not dead.
> 
> So a lot of shit went down this month that I literally cannot explain in five thousand characters and this chapter was kind of rushed towards the end just to get it out, but it's here and it further's the story! Next chapter is already in the works and going great so far, so hopefully the time until the next update won't be as long and we can all enjoy this story once again, since I'm now aiming to get a new chapter out at least once a month. i know that seems sparse but I'm uncreative so

The tension in the room could be cut with a knife. Three boys, sat in front of the principal’s desk with their disappointed parents standing behind them, and their angered principal glaring daggers at them (mostly at the two Alpha boys, the ones who actually fought each other). The three of them couldn’t look her in the eyes, she herself was an intimidating Alpha woman, despite being rather short and petite, the two (almost fully grown) male Alpha’s were still terrified into silence by her presence.

 

“Larry,” she sighed, making her sound like a disappointed parent, which at this point she practically was, the amount of visits Larry had had to this office was probably in the thousands. “Why did you try to strangle your classmate?”

 

“I did nothing Ms. Jenkins!” Travis immediately spoke up, which earned him a glare from Larry.

 

“Yes you did you-”

 

“I’m talking!”

 

Sal rolled his eyes and put his head in his hands. The constant bickering and squabbling made his head ache. It was thanks to these assholes he wound up here, and what for? For simply trying to break up their fight? 

 

“Now, since neither of you can tell the truth without getting into another fight” their principal stated, eyeing Travis and Larry for one more moment, before she turned to Sal. “Sal, can you recount what happened?”

 

Sal had never wanted to die more. He was there, sure, but it was bullshit that he’d been dragged into this whole thing. He wasn’t the one that got in a fight, yet he was still forced into the principal’s office and had his father called.

 

He hesitated for a moment, looking up at his father, who just nodded slightly, silently telling him to go ahead.

 

“Um…. Travis approached him first, and was just… being a dick-”

 

“Language.”

 

“Sorry. He, uh… he was just being really mean, and Larry punched him first… they were fighting for a bit before Larry grabbed him and pinned him against the wall. Then Mr. Reynolds and Mr. Fitzpatrick pulled him away.”

 

“He called Sal a whore” Larry cut in, right as he finished, and received a hard smack to the back of his head from his mother.

 

“Watch your language you little bastard!” Lisa hissed. The sound of her hand smacking against her son’s head sent a shiver up Sal’s spine, God did that sound painful. Lisa rarely hit her son, so everyone knew this time, it was clearly bad.

 

“It’s true!” the young Alpha protested, rubbing the back of his sore head, and looking at his mother nervously, as if he was afraid to get another smack. “He was doing it at lunch too, he wouldn’t leave us alone!”

 

“Well, that’s still no reason to attack another student. Both of you are on two weeks detention. You’re lucky you’re not on another detention, young man” their principal resumed, glaring at Larry.

 

There was then a few small, quiet coughs heard throughout the office, and everyone turned their attention to the woman, who Sal had never actually seen before, stood behind her Travis’ chair, all tense and hunched, almost like she was scared. “My son would never use language like that” she said, voice small.

 

“He did” Larry retorted quickly, before he could get another smack to the back of the head. “And he called him other stuff too, bullying him just cause he’s an Omega-”

 

“W-Wait he’s an Omega?!”

 

Travis’ mother instantly turned her head to stare at Sal, who sat in the chair right beside her son, confusion and fear and disgust written all over her hollow, colourless face. Sal was almost sure he knew what she was thinking: ‘Why is he in school? Shouldn’t he be at home? Why would he need any other education if all he’s going to do is have children?’. All those religious fanatics felt the same, Omegas were nothing more than creatures to be fucked, bred and abused. Well that wasn’t who Sal was, he wasn’t just going to spend his life at home raising a kid when he didn’t have to. It was the nineties for God’s sake, he didn’t have to do anything if he didn’t want to.

 

“Well that doesn’t excuse his behaviour!”

 

Sal wasn’t sure who was speaking for a moment. After looking around, searching for the man’s voice, he looked over his shoulder and up at his dad, shocked. His father hadn’t said a word this entire time, and the first thing he said was in defense of his son.

 

“Just because my son is an Omega, doesn’t mean anyone else should belittle or threaten him” he stated, almost crossly, and looked to Travis’ mother with a hint of anger in his eyes. “If you’re going to excuse your son’s vile language and behavior simply because an Omega was the target of his harassment, then you and me are going to have some problems, lady.”

 

“I-I wasn’t!” Travis’ mother protests, holding her hands up defensively. “I-I’m just surprised… he… h-he doesn’t seem like an Omega, he doesn’t even have a scent!”

 

“They’re called blockers, most Omegas use them so people like you won’t be able to single them out and torment them.”

 

The office fell dead silent for the first time since everyone had entered. All eyes lingered on Henry, most likely shocked that he would speak in such a way when he hardly ever spoke at all. Sal sure was.

 

The awkward and uncomfortable silence was interrupted by principal Jenkins, who cleared her throat to get everyone’s attention back. “... M-Mr. Fisher, I think it’s best if you and your son leave. You’re no longer needed.”

 

Sal’s father simply nodded, and placed his hand on his son’s shoulder. “C’mon, champ. Let’s scram.”

 

He quickly got up and followed his father out of the office, but not before getting one last glance at Mrs. Phelps, who was staring at him in shock as he left, as if he were an attraction in a show. He wanted to say something clever, even just something simple as Fuck You, just to mess with the judgemental woman, but he couldn’t think of something fast enough, and within a few seconds he’d lost sight of the office and was wandering the halls silent next to his dad.

 

“Bet you’re proud of yourself” his father said, though there was clearly a hint of humor behind it.

 

“I’m sorry dad” Sal said. He knew he wasn’t in trouble, after all, the only reason he’d gotten involved in the fight anyway was to stop the boys having at each other. But still, he was a sorry pushover. He really needed to work on that.

 

“Don’t be, son.” His dad gave him a pat on the shoulder, which made him tense up slightly. “You were tryna prevent it. Just please don’t do it again, you never know, getting involved in fights like that might get you hurt.”

 

Sal had gotten into plenty of fight’s as a kid, either on purpose or by accident (like he did this morning), but his father never reacted as calmly as this. He was pretty sure he knew why, but he really didn’t want to think about it. It would suck if his own father wasn’t punishing him just because he was an Omega.

 

He opened the passenger side door and got in beside his dad, dead silent. This was the first time he’d been alone with his dad in at least a week. They were never necessarily close, but Sal had never really avoided being around his dad, but since what happened he just felt… uncomfortable being around him, and he didn’t know why.

 

“So” his father interrupted the silence, and glanced at Sal, smirking. “How’s it feel having two Alpha’s attention on you?”

 

Sal’s face went beet red under his prosthetic, and he quickly reached over, shoving his father rather harshly in his seat. “Dad, shut up!!” he whined, which made his father laugh. “Okay, okay, I’m sorry” he chuckled, shaking his head and turning the key in the ignition, the car’s engine roaring to life.

 

“I’m just saying, if an Alpha got in a fight with another Alpha simply because of me, I’d feel pretty darn good about myself” his father continued, which did nothing but embarrass Sal further, even if it was just the two of them.

 

“Dad stop! He’s not my Alpha, he’s just dumb!” he whined.

 

“I know, I know he isn’t. But after everything he’s done it’s kinda hard not to think-”   
  
“DAD!”

 

Sal’s dad wouldn’t stop verbally torturing him for the entire ride back, and even though it was all in good fun, he still wanted to curl up into a ball and hide from the world. He was absolutely thrilled when they were back home, and slammed the passenger side door and stomped towards the front door of their apartment building, ready to never speak to his father again. He stopped though, confused, after glimpsing who was sitting on the steps leading to the front door. Ashley looked up from her magazine just as he approached.

 

“Hey” she spoke, and pushed herself up, rolling up her magazine and stepping over her bike that was laid on the pavement in front of her, stepping closer to him. Sal stared at her for a few seconds, stuttering, no idea what to say. He rarely saw her around his apartment these days, she was so busy with a lot of stuff at home and in school that she didn’t have a chance to come over much.

 

“Wh-What are you doing here, Ash?” he asked, confused

 

“You said you’d tell me what was going on outside school, right?” the Beta asked nonchalantly, and pulled her bike back up from the concrete. “Come on, it’s Friday. We’ll go cycling somewhere.”

 

“I don’t have a bike.”

 

“Then take Larry’s. You know he doesn’t mind.”

 

Sal nodded slightly, before turning around to his father who was just exiting the car. He didn’t even have to say it, dad could probably see it in his eyes, and just smiled and gave him a nod. “Go on. I want a few hours to clear my head anyway.”

  
  
___*___*___

 

Sal didn’t cycle much. He hadn’t owned a bike since he was about eight, and he all around wasn’t a very fit guy, so cycling after Ashley was tough to say the least. He swore his heart stopped for a split second when she suggested they go all the way to Wendigo lake, but being the complacent pansy he was, didn’t have the balls to object and simply struggled through several miles of cycling. The Beta obviously noticed and took some sympathy on him, she wasn’t cycling nearly as fast as he’d seen her do in the past, so the two of them were just slowly cycling on the side of the road out of town.

 

“So what exactly happened back there?” Ashley asked casually, as if they hadn’t just spent the last half an hour on their bikes. Sal was panting for breath at this point, he didn’t have the energy to do this shit for long periods of time, plus Larry’s bike saddle hurt his ass more than his fucking dick did.

 

“Wh-What?” he asked, focusing on the concrete in front of him rather than the Beta who was speaking.

 

“In the office, I heard you and Larry got pulled in, what happened?”

 

“Oh, T-Travis happened..”

 

“Ugh, that rat bastard! What did he do this time?!”

 

“H-He was.. Ugh, A-Ash can we please stop for a minute?”

 

“Oh yeah, of course-”

 

He stopped, nearly throwing Larry’s bike to the ground as he collapsed, lying on his back on the concrete and staring at the grey cloudy sky, his chest quickly rising and falling as he gasped for breath. Ashley stood over him, looking down curiously at him in his awful state.

 

“Man am I out of shape” Sal panted, and struggled with the straps of his prosthetic for a moment before ripping it off, allowing him to breathe easier.

 

“You can say that again.” Ash pulled the bikes in off the side of the road and sat down beside him, looking at the various cars that sped past them, two teens just lounging on the side of the near abandoned country road.

 

“Travis and… and Larry… nearly killed each other…” Sal said, and pushed himself up to be able to see the cars along with her.

 

“Awe shit, really? What did they do?”

 

“Travis was being a dick… and you know Larry… he was… well, Larry…”

 

“And you got pulled in with them cause of them?”

 

“Yeah, I was tryna break them up.”

 

“Oh,of course, typical Sally Face behaviour. You always have to be the mediator, don’t you?” she asked, a bit sarcastically, and Sal couldn’t really be mad at her. He did have a tendency to get involved in stuff that didn’t bother him.

 

“Yeah, well… this time it was… kinda caused by me” he muttered, and looked away guiltily.

 

“How so?”

 

“Travis called me a whore, and Larry got pissed, and we all ended up in the office…”

 

Ashley scoffed, and rolled her emerald green eyes, almost radiating anger all of a sudden. “Ugh, why can’t he just leave us all alone?! He just came up and started calling you names? Larry was right to hit him.”

 

“He tried to choke him, Ash.”

 

“Even better, Alpha prick deserves a taste of his own medicine.”

 

“The worst he’s ever done is punch me-”

 

“Don’t go around defending him!”

 

“I’m not! I’m just saying…”

 

They fall silent, and both of them look to the cars that speed by. All different colors, all different shapes and models. Ashley probably loved this, she loved everything to do with vehicles. If she wasn’t pursuing an art degree after high school then Sal was sure she’d have gone into engineering, and have been damn good at it too.

 

He was so busy looking at the cars, and thinking about everything unimportant, that he didn’t notice that Ash had stopped, and was now staring at him.

 

“... Whore’s a new nickname. Where’d he get that one from?”

 

“Huh?” He looked over to her for a moment, confused. What was she talking about? He was- Oh….. she didn’t know. None of them did. Sal had completely forgotten. After what happened today, he felt like the entire world knew.

 

“It’s.. funny you asked that, actually…” Sal looked back at the cars again, he couldn’t look Ash in the eye when he told her this. He didn’t know it would do to him, to her, to either of them, but he had to get it out… and who better than Ash to rant to? “I’m… actually ... an Omega…”

 

They were quiet again, everything was silent save for the occasional car that sped right past them. At first he figured the Beta hadn’t heard him, and he was about to repeat himself when she finally spoke up. “I’m… I’m sorry, what?”

 

“An Omega… Like, I-I can-”

 

“I know what they are, Sal! I just… are you serious? You’re not lying or joking? You can’t joke about something like this.”   
  


“I’m not. I was out all last week cause… I… I presented…”

 

“What was it like?”

 

Sal looked at her, slightly confused at how rushed and almost desperate she sounded asking that. “It… wasn’t good. I got really hot and crampy, and wanted to get fucked.”

 

“Huh… so… you enjoyed it?”

 

“Well no, not so much after the beginning. It sucks when you don’t have an Alpha with you-”

 

“So you had an Alpha for the beginning of it!?”

 

Sal didn’t have even a second to reevaluate what he’d just said before Ashley started bombarding him with questions. 

 

“Who was it?! Was it Larry?! What did you guys do? Oh my God did you go all the way? Which of you bottomed? Well, you probably, cause Omega’s and all, but oh my God Sal was it-”

 

“ASHLEY! Shut up for a minute and let me talk, Jesus!”

 

“Okay, okay sorry, my bad.”

 

Sal sighed, shaking his head, and pulling his legs into his chest, and practically curling in on himself. “... Don’t tell anyone else, okay? Me and Larry, we… we did it. Nothing came of it though, we’re not bonded or anything, we’re just… two best friends who had sex, no strings attached…”

 

The Beta was staring at him, listening intently.

 

“You can’t tell anyone. If you tell anyone I’ll fucking destroy you.”

 

“I won’t tell a soul, Sal…. But-”

 

“I said don’t.”

 

“I won’t!” she exclaimed, and held up her hands defensively. “But… I really need to ask….. Why are you telling me this? And… no one else?”

 

“You’re here, aren’t you?”

 

“I guess…”

 

Once again, they looked out at the road, and the cars speeding up and down it. In the back of his mind, Sal compares them to magnets, things that always attracted him and Ash back to them. Or maybe he and Ash were the magnets, constantly repelling each other. That was something he’d never really felt before. Even back when he was a foolish Freshman that was head over heels for the pretty, cool, older girl that he’d obviously never have a chance with, Ashley was still someone he could be around and feel relaxed, comforted, safe. He had more confidence back then, when he was a Beta. ‘What a stupid thing to say,’ he scolds himself at the mere thought. He was never a Beta, he was simply a pitiful Omega in hiding.

 

“... You know you’re my best friend, right?” he asked, glancing back at the Beta. It almost hurt to look at her. Ash was someone he’d seen do things he’d never be able to do. She’d faced down bullies and assholes, walked on with broken bones, rip off the eyelashes she glued on, countless heroic acts that Sal could only ever dream of himself doing. But the way she looked at him now, it was like she was watching an injured puppy. It was the most pitying, sorry look he’d ever seen cross her pretty face.

 

“Really?” she asked.

 

“Of course. Right after Larry...... Can I tell you something else?” he asked carefully. Ashley nodded and scooted over slightly, leaning in closer, as if there were others around to hear them when there clearly wasn’t. It was just him and her. 

 

“Yeah, of course.”

 

“You have to keep this one to yourself. You can’t tell Larry, or Todd or Neil, even my fucking dad. It has to stay between me and you, we’re the only two that can know about it.”

 

She stared at him in silence for a few moments, probably considering whether or not to agree to keep his secret, but inevitably she just nodded.

 

Sal sighed and looked out at the road again. He didn’t want to look at her when he told her, the look on her face would kill him.

 

“I’m… I might be pregnant.”

 

“PREGNANT!?”

 

Ash jumped up immediately, backing away from him and staring him up and down, like she was disgusted just to be anywhere near him. Sal quickly pushed himself up and held his hands up, trying to calm her down and get her attention again. “I-I said maybe! I don’t know yet! I went to an appointment just to get checked over and it’s possible-”

 

“And Larry’s the father!?” she cut him off, staring at him, eyes wide in utter shock. “Larry! Of all the Alpha’s it could have been you choose to-”

 

“I didn’t choose anything Ash!!” he snapped back. He was losing his patience with her now. “You think I wanted to fucking fuck him!? You think if I had a choice that I’d have done it?! It was the dumbest decision of my whole fucking life and it makes everything else so much worse than it already is!”

 

Ashley bites her lip and looks away, guilt written in her pretty facial features, as she rubbed her arm a bit awkwardly. “O-Okay, okay that sounded bad, I’m sorry. I-I didn’t mean to, it’s none of my business, but… what about the-”

 

“Don’t you dare call it a baby” he cut her off, even though he had no clue what she was about to bring up. "Don't you fucking dare call it a baby cause it's not. I'm not pregnant, I know I'm not, and even if it was then it wouldn't be a baby. It's just… a-a thing. It's not a person yet it's just a thing."

 

He could tell by the way Ash was looking at him that she thought he was a monster, and in a way he was. How could an Omega call their own child a 'thing'? Well fuck her, fuck everyone who thought like that, he was more than just a fucking breeding machine-

 

“Okay, okay I understand.” Ash’s calm response brought him back to reality. “But I… I wanna ask, do you want me to… g-get you some things? Like tests?”

 

“It’s been a week. You’ve gotta be, like, at least a month in for it to work. Besides, tests are shit, I’d just go to a doctor to know for sure.”

 

“I can understand that. But if you wanna know for sure then I can get you some, if you don’t wanna be seen buying them or anything… I get it… must be hard…”

 

“It is, Ash…” Sal looks down again, sighing slightly, feeling like he was being crushed under her pitiful gaze. He didn’t want pity, or apologies, or for anyone to look down on him, he was still the same, his body was just different from before. “Don’t pick me up anything, Ash. It’s a waste.”

 

The Beta just nodded, and looked away at the things that surrounded them, not that there was much more than a road, some fields and their bikes. Sal was glad she looked away.

 

“I’m supposed to be back by dinner…” she said, looking down, and picking up her bike. Sal just nodded, and waved goodbye as she took off in the opposite direction of which they came. His gaze was stuck on Ashley until she was nearly out of sight completely, just a small dot in the distance getting smaller and smaller, and he only looked away when he felt the soft vibrations from within his hoodie pocket. He quickly reaches in and pulls out his phone, not bothering with the caller id and just assuming it was his dad, and holds it to his ear. “Hello-”

 

“SAL!” the caller shrieked, right in his ear, forcing him to hold the phone further away from his ear.

 

“L-Larry? Larry calm down, what’s-”

 

“Shit, fuck, sorry man! Someone stole my fucking bike! I-I need you to get down here now, we gotta find it?”

 

“Your bike? Larry I have it.”

 

“W-Wait you do? Dude you found it?! Yes! Tank fuck, Sally man, this is why I love you!”

 

“N-No, Larry, I’m the one that took it. I’ve got it here with me.”

 

The line went silent for a few seconds, other than the crackle of bad perception. He could perfectly envision the look on Larry’s face, that typical look he always got when he fucked up and the cogs in his stupid head started turning.

 

After a few drawn out moments of dead static, that Alpha spoke up again, in a small, shameful voice. “... Please bring it back.”

 

“Yeah, sure. It’s payback for getting me into the principal's office” Sal stated, and hung up and put it back in his pocket. He bent down to pick up his Alpha friend’s bike, and started riding back the way he came.


End file.
